Strings
by SapheraLaCroix
Summary: After a new Summoner joins the League, others start slowly disappearing. Young Summoner Saphera finds herself testing her morals against her mother's will. But after striking a deal with a Champion of Nightmares, there is no turning back. Soon after, Famous Summoner, Jay Badger is onto her trail. Will he choose to save her? Or will he leave her life at the hands of her Mother?
1. - Into the Rift

This is my first legitimate FanFiction! I managed to keep my attention on something for more than 5 minutes for once, yay! ^_^ I'd like to thank my amazing boyfriend, HoneyBadgerDC , for helping me write a lot of this. As I sometimes ( most of the time ) struggled to get my words onto paper. So I highly recommend reading or checking out his stories too!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

( Please see to Bio for reference on Saph )

-Saphera LaCroix

* * *

Chapter One- Into the Rift

Fear. Fear was all the girl could feel, it had been a long journey, and honestly, she had no idea where she was. " Now, now," A woman's cold voice cooed to her, wiping away the tears that trickled down her cheeks with red claws. The younger girl sniffled, nodding and trying to be brave. "Your parents left you, correct?" That icy tone echoed within the room they stood. The younger one nodded again. "Such a shame…" An unearthly grin laced the Woman's face, the light around them seeming to fade as the pitter of her heels waltz closer to the orphan.

"Such a shame indeed…"

Shielding the bright light of the mid-day sun from her eyes, a summoner stepped into the Institute of War. Tracing behind her where purple robes, and under her arm was a small book. " State your name." A Large creature with purple fur, much like the girl's robes asked.

" Saphera, Sir.." With a grunt he pulled back the hood of her silk robe. The Guard revealed a young, pale face; matched with flowing auburn hair. His crimson stare met with two pools of grey, Saphera looked into his eyes shyly. With a huff, Alistar smirked,

" I never knew Kat had a kid.."  
" Excuse me?" Saph titled her head, raising a brow at his comment upon seeing her face.

" Hrmph, nevermind." The Minotaur pushed her through the door, it quickly slamming behind her.

Saphera looked around, before her many signs leading to many places. After more wondering, the girl's eyes rested upon one sign in particular. '_Imprisoned Champions'_ . The summoner gulped, she'd heard many tales of what happened to anyone who dared to see imprisoned Champions. Taking a step forward to the door, someone grabbed her hand, Saphera's book falling to the floor.

"H-Hey!" She stammered, pulling away to grab the book, only met with a foot, the book sliding out of her reach.

" Isn't it past your bedtime?" The voice chuckled, picking up the book and handing it to a now flustered Saphera.

"Jeez, they get younger every time…" Saph looked up, only to be met with bright green eyes. He looked familiar..she'd seen him before..only..where?

" No! I'm old enough to be a summoner...just.."

"Not good enough at reading the rule book to understand that the Imprisoned Champions section is restricted?" He asked, teasingly.

She looked embarrassed and disheartened by it, but he just shrugged.

Letting go of her and stepping back. His expression seemed more gentle now, and he grinned whilst pushing messy brown hair from his face. " What's your name? "

" What's it to you?" Saphera retorted, not exactly pleased with the first comment he made to her.

" You're not going to friends with that attitude, I'll tell you." The man chuckled, crossing his arms and looking down at the redhead.

With a sigh, Saph repeated what she said to the guard moments before. " Saphera. Saphera LaCroix,"

Pushing out his bottom lip he nodded,"That's a pretty name, Saphera! I like it! I'm Jay Badger, though most of my friends just call me Badger."  
_Holy shit it's him. It's really him, oh my lord. The Summoner who beat Champion Nocturne. _Saphera cleared her throat, and remained calm on the outside. Though really she was freaking out.

" I've heard of you… word gets around," A pale smile perked on Saphera's lips, however it spiked the question from Badger.

" Where are you from then, Saphera?"

_Oh no. God no, why..uh..think! _

" I-Ionia," Saphera said nervously, Badger's gaze narrowed.

" Ionia? I love Ionia! Nice people there. Well, most of em. You uh, you ever met a lady named Ahri?" He inquired.,

" Not..personally.." Saph said quietly,

" Good! She'll do anything to get into your pants!" Jay laughed, with that, the nine-tailed walked around the corner, blowing a kiss into their direction, then winked and walking around the corner, out of sight.

" See?"

Within seconds the younger summoner's cheeks turned bright pink, her eyes widening in pure shock.

_Foxes do have good hearing, damn. _

Badger giggled at the sight of her flushed face, " Heh, you're cute, don't let the other summoners see that blush though, half of the people here are total jerks, a lot are creepy pervs who will go crazy after a cute girl. I used to be one of'em, y'know, before I got this," he teased, holding up his right hand, a ring around his finger.

Saphera nodded, trying to hide her blush. The girl's grey eyes flicked to the book, then back to summoner Badger.

" Thank you, though uh.. I should be going soon..my first match is coming up," This again caused another question from him,

" Who are you working with?"

" Elise." Saphera said quickly, taking another gulp and looking nervously at Summoner Jay.

" Elise, huh. Be careful with her, she tends to get in people's heads. Best of luck, and I'll see you on the rift." He lent forward and ruffled the girl's hair,

" Wait, what?" She asked him, swatting away his hand and looking him dead into his eyes.

He winked as he turned and walked away, his robes flowed behind him as he disappeared around a corner. Saphera let out another nervous sigh. Was her first match really going to be with him? She shook her thoughts, turning around to see the doors to the Imprisoned Champions. Taking Badger's advice, she walked on. After all, that wasn't part of the plan. The young redhead followed in Jay's steps around the corner.

'_tends to get into people's heads' _She muttered to herself, '_he doesn't know what he's talking about' _Her thoughts turned to a low growl, she then walked with haste to the next match in the rift.

* * *

- Later -

Somehow, and no one knew how. Saphera teamed with Elise managed to rampage with 6 kills, no deaths, and 3 assists. The two seemed to flow as one, for a first match, the Saph seemed to do well. Too well. Walking away a few other Summoners congratulated her on the game. One even offered to drink with her, though Saphera kindly declined the request he seemed to keep bothering her. On what seemed like the man's last attempt, Saphera gave in. The pale girl smiled, " Alright, no alcohol for me though, Okay?" Of Course the summoner accepted, leading her off into the local pub. Saph saw no harm in it, she needed to learn her way around, after all, if she was truly a summoner, it would be nice to get to know the place.

" So where is the young Miss from?" He asked, calling over a water and beer afterwards.

" Ionia, just outside the capital," Saphera nodded, taking a sip from her water. He smiled happily at this, nodding after he took a sip of his drink.

" Ah, I 'eard it's beautiful there, though, I've never been me-self," She grunted mentally, he was annoying to say the least. The moment she sat down it looked as if he wanted to take her robes off, assessing her with his eyes.

" Yes, It's lovely in the spring." The grey eyed woman smiled, undoing the top half of her robe, " For a pub it's really hot in here!" Saphera chuckled, the man was so thirsty, he seemed to dribble at the tiny glimpse of cleavage that shown though as she adjusted herself. She wanted to vomit already. Saph didn't have a large chest, nothing about her was large, really. She stood around 5 foot 3, maybe 4 ; a thin, frail looking body, yet her soft curves made it easy to tell she was a grown woman. ( However she is only around eighteen ).

" Yeah...lovely," He grinned, looking her up and down again. Saph closed her stare at him, giving him a cold glare.

" Do you know many summoners here?" Saph suddenly asked, lifting his chin so he would look her in the eye.

" Nah, Miss, one or two," The Summoner took another sip of his drink, strangely, Saph's glare turned into a grin, it was malicious, calculating. _Excellent, _she thought.

" Say," Saphera began, " Want to make a new friend?" She shot him a wink. If his jaw dropped any lower, there would've been a yet another hole in the Pumble's floor. Saph dipped her finger in the froth of his beer, then licked it off slowly. Never losing the eye contact she had with him. Saphera rose to a stand, he followed her.

Unfortunately, the summoner was never seen again after that…


	2. - Thoughts

Chapter Two- Thoughts.

- A week or so later -

It was a normal evening, like any other. The sky was moody with dark clouds that constantly threatened to rain. The air was muggy and made your clothes stick to every patch of skin, causing thunder flies to hover over people's heads. Champion and Summoner alike. This made everyone else just as moody as the weather itself. The cause of this was a grim day at the league, and if everyone wasn't grumpy enough, it made them more so.

" We could've won that! You should've played better!" A woman screeched at the taken back Saphera.

" I'm sorry I-"

" Sorry doesn't cut it! You stole my kills, and for that we lost the game! How are you not dying, anyway? You have only had two deaths in the whole time you've been here, it's impossible!" She lent down into Saphera's face and spat out her words, they quickly turned abusive. Saph didn't get a chance to speak, she stood there and allowed the Summoner to drive her into the floor with insults. Thankfully someone else shooed her off. Leaving poor Saph staring into the floor and waiting for a punch, or even worse, a spell to be cast on her.

"It's a bad day for all of us, Saphera, no need to worry," A squeak was heard from the young girl as a hand ruffled her hair and fringe. It was Jay Badger, _finally, someone I can talk too. _She thought, looking up with a hurt, yet soft smile.

" I never knew people could be so mean.." The redhead pouted, taking his hand away from her hair. Jay looked down at her, and felt sympathy. Saph was short, yet a powerful summoner. But, because of her low ranks, it gave the advantage for people to pick on her.

"Wait here for a moment, Saphera. Sit down and relax," He said, a warm smile on his face.

The redhead watched as he smiled, then walked in the direction of where that nasty woman had gone. She started shouting again from down the hall, but immediately the sound was quenched. She came back into view within moments, a look of horror and disbelief on her face.

"I am dreadfully sorry for being so rude to you, please accept my humblest apologies!"

With that, the lady turned and fled down the hallway, only pausing for a moment to give Badger a look of terror when he strolled back, that warm smile still on his face.

"What did you say to her?" Saphera asked, not able to read him.

"I said that new summoners have it hard as it is, and that it would be polite of her to leave you alone. When she began to scream at me, I reminded her that she had once been new and made mistakes as well. I may have also thrown in a little comment about how I could always let Cho'Gath know who was using him on top lane that round, i'm sure she'd love to meet him in person…"

Saph's eyes widened as he cocked a grin. Placing his hand on her hair, he rustled the red strands. Either Saphera's hair was really soft, or Jay had a thing for rustling hair.

"The elder summoners here tend to be a hassle, they'll tease you, mock you, abuse you. They will act like they're above you, better than you, when they can always learn more themselves. Don't let them get you down, Saphera, I can see talent in you. If someone is mean to you again, come talk to me, either in my office or at my home. Our summoners need to be welcoming and helpful to those whom are new, otherwise our mistakes will just be repeated, and the toxicity will continue."

Saph nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you…"

"Would you like to come over for dinner? Fiora is making chicken tonight?" He asked her after she thanked him.

She froze, took a deep breath and shooting him a weak smile.

" I'm sorry Jay. As much as I'd like too, I should get some rest, it's been a long day." With that they parted, and Saph wouldn't turn up for the next match.

* * *

A frigid breeze flowed through the dark stone room. The only warmth that could be felt were the quiet breaths of the Summoner, and the flickering of a candle. Long-cold chicken legs let out their last few delicious smells from the plate moved to the corner of the paper-covered desk. Secret reports, time cards, and other items littered the wood.

"Summoners beginning to disappear… None truly missed…" the summoner whispered, reading over a column that had been published to the higher ups.

"Drunken oaf's singing not heard in a week… Beached whale screams no longer breaking the walls of the instit-" he paused mid sentence. Though the paragraph was insulting, the woman who it described was the same one he had spoken too earlier. The same one whom had yelled at Saphera.

_Come to think of it, I think I saw Saphera walk out with the drunkard on her first day…_

He shook his head, no, there was no way there was a correlation, that tiny girl couldn't possibly have caused those summoners to disappear. She wasn't even that strong a mage yet. Sure, she had done well in her matches, but she was partnered with Elise. Elise easily crushed most experienced Summoners, let alone preliminary placement matches.

He bit his thumb as he continued to read, there was a reason that he had been picked to investigate this, and the only reason he could think of was that there was something going on with the Shadow Isles.

"Those bastards higher up, they always give me the assignments they're too lazy to do without telling me what the hell I'm looking for," he growled, and, adjusting his position, closed his eyes.

"I'll just take a quick nap to rest my mind… Just a quick nap…" he whispered, though he fell asleep almost right after.

* * *

Had anyone else been in the room, however, they would have seen an eerie shadowy smoke rise from his scalp, and would have heard chilling laughter echoed throughout the hallways of the institutes secretive levels.

Placing her elbows onto the edge of the armchair, and interlocking her fingers over her stomach, Saphera sighed as she leaned back into her chair. As quickly as she relaxed, however, she was leaning forward with her head in her hands. " This is so fucked up!" Her voice groaned to an empty room. Beginning to think things through, the girl rubbed the edge of her nose, then found herself biting at her nails. " This is so fucked!" Saphera yelled to her own company, then started pacing back and forth in the small confines of her home.

_How long can I keep this up? How long until they start to find out? What if they have already found out!? No..it's only two summoners, no one liked them anyway, it's not as if they're going to be missed? Right? Right? _Saph forced herself to sit back down onto the chair.

_If she finds out, she's going to think I'm weak! Calm down, you're doing great..shit no I'm not, what if they find out? _Her feet were carrying her back and forth again. In a fit of anger, the girl launched her right fist into the stone wall.

" MOTHER OF-" The redhead screamed, clutching her wrist. A throbbing pain pulsed up through her arm, and tears gathered in her eyes. With another hiss of pain, Saphera made her way into her bedroom, where luckily she kept some bandages. She sat on her bed, and wrapped up her wrist tightly, trying to move her fingers, the Summoner yelped out again.

" Bad idea!" Saphera winced, the tips of her fingers turning faint purple. She needed a healing spell, if she could remember how to do it, that is. Opening up her book, her eyes flicked through the pages. Then she remembered that she wasn't allowed to use her spells yet, she wasn't granted accessibility to use spells outside of matches. Suddenly the words of her Mother echoed, as her gaze fixed onto the bedside draw.

" _Use this only if you really need too, there is only three drops in total. Use one, and only one, it will heal any injuries or illnesses. Use it when the time is right, and don't use it for anything stupid." _Reaching into the draw, Saphera pulled out a small back vile. Inside was sickly looking red flewid, it bubbled and popped inside. It was clearly venom, but of what, Saphera was yet to know. Popping of the cork lid to the vile, green steam flowed it's way out, Saph pressed her nose to the opening and almost lost her stomach.

" Screw. That. " She choked and placed the lid back onto the vile, before placing it gently into the bedside draw once more. Saph tended to her wrist for a second time, then thought the better plan for action would be to see if there would be a healing potion for sale down at the Market. It was too late for the Market, so a trip first thing in the Morning wouldn't hurt. From experience, the redheaded summoner knew fresh air would be good for her lungs too.

Taking a quick stride from outside her door, and into the still humid hair, Saphera pulled her hood over her head, and followed the dimly lit pathway out of the summoner accommodation. The natural light had just finished fading, all Saphera had now where the crystals and candles that laced the sides of the pathway tidily. She walked slowly, holding her numbing right arm by the elbow as she walked. It seemed as the sun switched places with the moon, the air turned much cooler, and was actually pleasant to stand in. As she took deeper breaths, the pain of her wrist seemed to calm, slowly disappearing with her agitated mood too. But soon, the air wouldn't stop turning cold, and continued to turn icy. Either Anivia was pissed; and blowing the winds down from the Freljord into the institute over the loss of the match. Or something horrifically dark was afoot nearby. Choosing the latter, the summoner raised her voice into the freezing air.

" Who's out here with me? " Saph called out with no hesitation. Keeping her gaze fixed on the space ahead of her, Saphera noticed the air growing darker. Shadows swirled and mixed their way together as figure formed in the mist. Narrowing her gaze and focusing on what was happening before her, two eyes formed and glowed fixing themselves on Saphera's own.

"Shit." muttered from under her voice. With a deep howl, more of an undead scream, the shadow flowed before her face within seconds. Saph gulped, seeing this the Monster spoke.

" _Scared, summoner?" _It asked her. The thing had no mouth, nose, just two deeply glowing eyes that seemed to judge your soul. Saphera didn't answer, she was somehow fixed onto his gleaming eyes. Haunting laughter echoed as the figure solidified further, red shoulder guards and massive crimson blades forming on its arms. Though no mouth moved, a wretched voice rang through the air.

"_What is wrong, dear summoner? Are you afraid of something?_" If it had lips, then there surely would be a grin.

" N-No, just a little shocked," She exhaled slowly, being shorter, she walked through the under-shadow of it's torso. Never before had her spine been so..cold.

_"How rude,"_ he mused, slowly trailing behind her, _"and here I thought a bloodthirsty young lady such as yourself would love to talk to me."_

This made Saphera's body go rigid.

" It's not _me _that's bloodthirsty. You know it..NightStalker." She paused, " Did your Master send you to come and find me?" Saph chuckled, much like Ahri after stealing away yet another man. Lunging forward with shocking speed, his hand grabbed her by the throat. A look of fear flashed across her face when she realized he could, in fact, touch her.

_"Watch your tongue you miserable little vermin. I've come to offer you assistance, not to be berated by some pathetic weakling who feigns arrogance." _Feeling mercy, he let go of her, standing back to get a full view of her body.

" It's nice to see you too." She coughed, rubbing her throat. " Honestly, I thought you might have given me a warmer welcome!" A chuckle echoed to the small space the two stood. The air now remained at a steady temperature, but it was still freezing for a normal human, causing the hooded summoner to adjust her robes around her more.

" _It's been a while, you can't blame me for feeling rough around the edges." _

" Nocturn. You're made of fucking shadows, you have no edges."

The spectre grinned as he rubbed the tips of his blade on her arm, _"Not everything about me is shadow, dear Saphera, some is very, very real."_ Saphera rolled her eyes when he growled at her once more, gently pushing the blade away from her.

" I don't mean to be rude, Nocturn. But, why are you here?" The shadow snickered at this, bringing his blade to her throat.  
" _Why, to kill you of course! " _It laughed before pulling away, his eyes keeping a firm glare on her face. " _No. More for my own amusement. I know what you're doing to these summoners. I would like to assist you. " _ Saphera stepped back confused." You must be mistaken.."

_"Oh, of course, how silly of me. It's not like an innocent summoner such as yourself is leading her colleagues to their deaths at the jaws of a massive spider. It's not as though you're serving those who will not be missed by anyone on a silver platter. How ridiculous!"_

" How do you know what I've been doing." Suddenly changed and her tone a growl, Saph adjusted her stance, keeping her weaker wrist behind her. The girl didn't question him, he demanded an answer.

_"Oh, I know many things my dear. I know your darkest secrets, your deepest fears, your desires, your dreams, your aspirations. I know these just as I know those of all your kind. It is only when these motivations and desires come to fruition and are acted out, however, that I actually get real amusement." _She cringed at the thought. Exhaling slowly Saphera spoke again.

" I see." The redhead looked away, then back." Why are you telling me this, do you really want to assist me ? After all, I can't have too much blood on my hands, I'm starting to like this place. O-Other than some of the idiots.." The shade laughed maniacally at her reaction, his arms reaching out as he howled.

_"That's exactly why I'm telling you this!" _Nocturn leaned forward into her pale face, continueing to mutter in his wispy voice. " _I need more enjoyment, and I certainly can't have my little rodent friend ruining all the fun! You have the blood of two on your hands, but I want to see a river of crimson flood around you!"_

" Wait...who is your friend?" Saph stammered. " I think a river could be a bit much.. after all, Mother needs a steady supply, not anything too much.. too many people missing will get me caught!" She seemed to plead with him. Unfortunately, Saphera was confused on who's side to take on what she was doing. On one hand, she wanted to appear good in her Mum's eyes. On the other hand, she still had morals. The young summoner knew what she was doing was very,very wrong. But why did she never stop herself when push came to shove? ' _Besides, if it wasn't for her..I wouldn't be around' _Saphera thought in her head, causing the Entity to laugh to himself.

" _You seem to have a different perception of you 'mother' than everyone else, dear Saphera. Tell me, why is that? Is it because she raised you? Because she saved your miserable existence? Because she hasn't yet fed you to her one, true love? Oh the possibilities are endless I suppose… Regardless, as to whom my friend is, isn't that rather obvious? Cheery, friendly, despicably courteous... " _

" I highly doubted you considered Summoner Jay your friend." She sighed, " After all, doesn't he keep you locked up in a little crystal all the time? You should really try visiting the Shadow Isles for some fun… You'd love it there."

"_Oh my dear little girl, I am not held to a mere rock. I'm inside his precious little noggin. I get amusement at his thoughts, pull at his ideas, mock his motives and cackle at what he seems to think are productive feats. Luckily for you, he's asleep, and I am able to move about at will. As to why I am here, however, that is to give you an interesting fact. You've actually managed to draw attention from our little honey lover. While you aren't at the top of his list, you are, in fact, on it. I wish to prolong this as long as possible, if, for any reason, only to watch Badger squirm like the maggot he is. I look forward to his sleepless nights and his agonized emotions."_

The shade grinned as he put out his hand, a piece of paper materializing in it.

"_This, dear Saphera, is a summoning contract. I believe that your 'mother' had you sign one for her as well. While I am no longer able to be summoned to the League arenas, this will allow you to summon my conscience when you require it (or, if you just want to give me a bit of fun). Regardless, all you need to do is sign it, and you will have your own little nightmare at your beck and call… Unless of course I'm otherwise preoccupied." _

Saphera looked over the paper. Then looked over the thing that hovered just before her.

" How will you assist me? If I can use this to summon you at any time, how would I go about that, exactly? " Her grey eyes read over the paper. Could this be a good idea? He's a nightmare, and could turn into her own.

"_Sign the paper, child, and I will show you exactly how to call upon me. Sometimes it is easier to run before you walk_," he replied as a wicked grin-like feature crossed his face.

" I..I'm not sure.." Saphera bit her lip. Then as she placed her finger onto the paper, looked up again. " You're not going to tell him we've done this..are you? "

_The shade couldn't stop himself as he let out a mad cackle, "I can't tell if you just have an amazing sense of humor or you're just stupid! Of course I'm not going to tell him, that would defeat the entire purpose of this interaction! If I wanted him to know I would've told him after the first man you killed!" _

Nocturne doubled over as he busted a gut, his shadows twisting about him in a disturbing way. It looked like he was laughing, but it was still disturbing. Regaining his self control, he moved a finger to his eye, as though wiping a tear away, and chuckled.

"_No, Saphera, I will let our little meetings remain between us. You have nothing to fear from me. Remember, Nightmares are just dreams that teach you how to survive…" _

Placing her finger onto the page fully, her fingerprint made as a singing. Yet in the pit of her stomach, something was wrong about this. Maybe it was just her innocent morals trying to get the best of her. Being taught that this was just another sign for weakness, she cleared her thoughts.

" S-Say Nocturne. Do you know dark magic?" Saphera asked after the now signed paper faded into the rest of his dark, swirling silhouette.

He didn't reply, only let a low, haunting chuckle rattle from where his mouth would be. It slowly grew louder as the paper finally disappeared into his form, then became a maddening cackle.

Suddenly, his shadows surrounded her, holding her arms behind her back. A shadowy hand grabbed her sleeve and forced it up, exposing her bare arm.

"_Hold still, dear Saphera, this will only hurt like nothing you've ever felt before," _he mocked.

" N-No please!" She screeched,

Holding his other hand, she could see black flames appear in his palm, they formed the shape of bizarre letters as they drew closer to her bare flesh. With another cackle, he smacked his palm unto her lower arm, twisting and crushing the skin and branding her delicate flesh with the words.

Ripping away quickly, the charred skin immediately began to contort into an incantation, written in strange and bizarre shapes. Almost right after, however, it disappeared, leaving no trace that he had ever touched her. The pain, however, was still excruciating.

"_Say my name, Saphera," _He cackled, putting a finger under her chin and putting his face close to hers.

" N-No! Stop it hurts!" Saph whimpered, her knees buckling. The shadow just holding her up by her arms.

"_Say it!" _He screamed at her, a flash of horrendous images going past her eyes in the span of seconds. Screaming, the poor summoner caved.

" Nocturne!" Her voice yelled in teary agony.

His face moved away from hers as he let out another light chuckle.

"Was that so hard?" He asked, dropping her to the ground.

Looking at her arm, the words had now appeared, and could be easily read.

'Nocturne, Eternal Nightmare, I call upon thee and seek thy aid'**. **appeared in fiery letters on her arm. This time, however, they did not hurt, and shortly disappeared again.

"_Now, whenever you need me, simply say my name and read the spell, and I will come to you. Was that so hard, Summoner?_" He asked, mockingly.

As though to further demonstrate how horrible he was, he let out another light laugh as he patted the horrified summoner on the head.

"_Now, be a good girl, eat a good dinner and be in bed by nine." _he mocked, slowly disappearing.

"_Oh, and do tell Elise I said… Hello…"_

With that, he disappeared, allowing her to fall limp on the ground.

Saphera cursed under her shaky breath. The air warming as soon as he left the area. She managed to bring herself to her knees. Not sure whether to soothe her burning arm, or her broken wrist. Using her weaker wrist by mistake, Saph tried to bring herself to her feet once more. With another small scream of pain, the girl fell flat into her face. Knocking her unconscious. The pain of her arms, and now head didn't help keeping her awake either...

Badger's eyes shot awake, he had slept for much longer than he meant too. Standing up, he brushed himself off, straightened his outfit and moved to his door.

"It's too late tonight, I'll find out more tomorrow," he muttered and walked out of the room. Locking the door, he narrowed his eyes as he lifted his hood over his face.

He needed answers, but for now, he needed sleep...


	3. - Discovery

Chapter 3 - Discovery

- That morning -

The summoner could feel herself slightly rocking back and fourth. No ground below her, something just under her knees; causing her feet to sway as her body moved. There was something in her hand too, it was soft, long. Hair, her right hand was loosely holding someone's..or even something's hair. Saph's other hand was moving free. Something was holding her shoulder, it's fingers gripping into her skin tightly. Maybe it wasnt hair in her hand, it was too soft to be hair. No it's him. He's taking me away! With a scream, terrified and high pitched, she rolled out if it's arms.  
" Get away! I'm not letting you kill me!" Saph fell to the ground, something trying to grab her arm as her legs carried her to flee. " Don't touch me, you can't do this! People will notice!" Saphera screamed, shutting her eyes tight as a face came closer to hers. Allowing her grey hues to come into view, the redheaded summoner could only see a dark figure making it's way to her half limb body. Her mind twisted from the event with Nocturne, Saphera could only see her horrors. It's face shadowed by the abyss of a midnight sky. Behind the figure bats flowed and swirled in the air, the group taking a liquid form and joining onto the figure to form a cloak.

" Saphera!" The horror roared at her, at this point Saphera covered her eyes again. No longer did her left arm burn with the pain of the inscription, using this same arm, the girl protected her face from any danger. It grabbed her. Her only instinct to run. Run! Run as fast as you can get away. Get away! With her body shaking too much. The nightmare to close. Summoner Saphera could hear whispers, gossip, bickering. It grew louder and louder. Grabbing her arm it pulled it away from her face.  
" Please leave me! Don't hurt me, please!" Saph yelled as a black skull seemed to form, roaring at her in words that were too hard to understand over the sound of the gossip. Black ooze trickled from the twisted skull, it was trying to speak. But what? What did he want from her? With much clearer vision, Saphera could see the tendons on the edges of the jaw stretch and rip as it roared at her again. Then it's limb connected with her cheek. A harsh sound echoing through her whole, fear induced body as it collided with her.

"Saphera!" Badger's voice yelled. His green eyes looking directly into hers. By this point she couldn't breathe. Jay's hand brushed her hair away and narrowed his stare in order to calm her. All the colours were vivid now. There was no man. No bats. Gossip from the depths. Just Summoner Jay, in his robes. The sky was blue, it was not midnight, it was day.

Everything that happened was just a dream?

Saph's eyes could not stop daring to and throw, her chest rising falling, rising falling. From the fear of the moment, she'd given herself a panic attack.

" Sh sh sh it's okay, no one is going to hurt you know. He didn't get you, you're safe." He calmed her, wiping the heated tears from her eyes, making Saphera focus on him. Badger's hands gripped at her cheeks, the right one sore from where he struck her. The man's bright emerald hues never leaving her own.

" H-He ..wa-was...right….right there he-" Jay cut her off again, pulling her head into his chest.

"You're alright. He didn't get you." He rocked her back and fourth. " You're safe, you're safe now," The summoner repeated. The younger one only whimpering in his arms, trying to stifle her sobbing. " Sh sh sh…I got you..." Where the last sounds Saphera heard before she awoke again.

* * *

" Now," A much calmer voice asked, playing a hot cup of tea onto a table in a dimly lit, frigid room. Jay sat on the other side, holding a mug of his own beverage in his hands. " Tell me what happened." Two small hands wrapped gingerly around the warm cup, the heat of the beverage swirling off in steam. The hands dragged the mug closer towards the edge of the table, where they lifted the mug. Saph took a small sip before placing the mug back down.

" He tried to take me." Saphera spoke in a weak, scared tone. Her eyes watching the steam of the drink. " The person who has been taking the other summoners...h-he tried to…" She paused taking a deep inhale. Then exhale.

" It's okay Saphera, he can't hear you, we're in the lower levels of the institute, it's only me and you. " Badger cooed to her, giving a nod in hopes that she'll continue to talk. Summoner Saphera looked up.

" He tried to take me too." She began, " I was walking out to get some fresh air, I couldn't sleep. He grabbed my arm and started speaking in a strange language. With all the people back home, I've never heard anything like it in Ionia. " Pausing to take a sip of her mug, Jay asked another question.

" You seemed to lose your mind with fear when I found you, when you saw me. Did he look anything like me? Maybe a similar hair style or a feature of some sort? "

" I couldn't see, it.. it was too dark. Though, I think he was wearing summoner robes, I'm unsure….sorry. "

Badger leaned back into his chair and encouraged her to speak further, "That's okay, Saphera, we have all the time in the world. If you need to pause, let me know. For now, can you tell me what he tried to do?"

" He grabbed my arm, started chanting in this weird language, but I pulled away and started to run. He plagued my thoughts with images, horrific nightmares. " Saphera started to breathe heavily again. Using the memories of what happened between her and Nocturne in order to fake the emotions of an attempted kidnapping..or even murder. Because of course, a frail, young girl like Saphera could never make Summoners disappear, right? Badger calmed her down again,

" So what happened to your wrist, does it need healing? " Jay asked her, his left hand reaching out to lightly hold her hand.

Saphera hissed back in pain, a simple touch was enough to send the numbing pain shooting back through her body.

" I-I overslept for a match, I got mad..thinking it would be a good idea to take out my anger on a wall, I punched it. " Saph sighed, ashamed. " Either I punch really hard, or the wall is a lot harder than it looks. " She said with a lighter tone, knowing she was a fool for ever wanting to punch a wall. It was a dumb idea anyway.

"You younger Summoners need to figure out how to take your agitation on things that won't hurt you. Why don't you go see the League Counselor or something? You guys never cease to amaze me," He laughed.

Reaching out his hand, he felt her wrist, "Saph you idiot, you've got a segmental fracture. " Badger said, bringing his other hand forward and lightly holding her hand, using the other to undo the bandage she tied the night before. She winced as he undid it. The normally pale skin of her wrist now a pale blue and purple from bruising. " You've tied the bandage way too tight as well. " He chuckled, shaking his head.

" Well..what else was I meant to do! It really hurt and it stopped the pain - ow!" Saphera squeaked in a higher pitch than usual, trying not to accept the fact his touch was almost killing her. No matter how gentle Jay was being.

" Hold still, this may or may not hurt…"

Saphera braced herself. A small green glow appeared from his hands, as he wrapped them around the redhead's wrist. Saph groaning and screwing up her face in pain.

" Shh, this'll only take a second and- Done! " Badger nodded. All of the pain dissipated like dust in the wind. The swelling, not that there was much of it, had gone too. Though the small amounts of bruising still stained her skin.

" Holy shit, Thanks! " Saph said happily, moving her wrist and wiggling her fingers. " That was amazing, how'd you do it? " The older summoner put his hands around his mug and sipped at the coffee that was in it.

He smiled as he put the drink down and gave her a wink, "Summoner spells. Normally they are confined to only being used on Summoner's Rift, but people like me with position can use them outside of it. If you want, I could teach you some spells!"

" Oh that'd be great, thankyou, might come in handy if I ever punch a wall again…"

The two laughed as he took another sip, "Y'know, Saphera, it gets rather boring down here in my office all day. I get here first thing in the morning and i'm here until long hours of the night. I'm currently looking for an assistant, someone to assist around my office, organize files, and help with paperwork. In addition, I also haven't taken on an apprentice Summoner, something I am obligated to do." Saphera thought over what he had said to her. Tilting her head to the side, giving him a polite smile. Unfortunately for Summoner Jay, the only keywords that the girl heard in what he just said to her was ' Organize files' and ' Help with paperwork'. This could help...this would assist me alot.

" You want me to help? It would also give me something to do between matches other than sleep…" She let a small giggle escape from her parted lips.

He grinned, "So, you'll become my apprentice/assistant?"

" Yes, I'd love too!" Saphera nodded, like an eager child awaiting candy.

Smiling, the older summoner held his hand out. A piece of paper plopped into his grip with a bright light, the exact opposite of Nocturne's summoning.

"This is a League contract, it'll connect you to my office and allow other summoners to know that you have gained a position. It'll also protect you from uh, any legal errors we may encounter while working together. You'd be surprised how often the higher ups piss off the city states," he said, trying to joke but also sounding quite serious.

Pointing at a line on the paper, he passed her a pen, "Just sign here and you can start tomorrow!"

Saphera read over the paper, making sure everything was in check. And if she did do anything with this power she was about to gain, she'd not be caught, or prosecuted for it.

Saph signed the paper. ' Saphera LaCroix '

" Here you go." The summoner chirped, handing the paper back to him, " Do I still call you Summoner Jay, or is it boss / Sir now? " She smiled, finishing off the last of her tea.

"You may refer to me as Badger, or Jay, or whatever you prefer. I don't want to be called sir, I'm not THAT old," He chuckled in response.

" Yes Sir " Saphera winked, teasing him.

* * *

Badger didn't bother to inquire more into what happened to the girl the night before after that, not then, anyway. In his thoughts it proved to him that Saphera was not the culprit to these strange kidnappings. No one could fake fear like that, what she saw was real. Jay walked her home, told her to be safe, and that he'd stay up and watch her home that night, just in case the kidnapper came back to finish the job. Saph agreed, thinking it was fair. The two had said their goodbyes after that, with Badger requesting that she be in his office first thing in the morning.

Meanwhile. If Saphera was able to get her hands on some of the lists of summoners. Well, It would make her work a lot easier. Her morals kicked in again as she shut the door behind her. Badger was her friend, he was one of the only summoners who was actually interested in how she was. Summoner Jay had even given her a job working with him. He had good heart, and meant well to all the people he called friends. Could Saphera really do that to him. The summoner shut the door behind her as her feet lazily carried her tired body into the living room.

" Oh.. must've left the lights off…" Saphera said quietly to herself, undoing her robe and slinging it over the chair of the old wooden dining table. Something skittering across the table soon after she did so. Like a hawk, Saphera's expression frowned as her grey eyes narrowed onto the fastly moving object.

" Hrm.." Saph thought, taking a few paces back and turning on a lamp lamp.

A Spider.

Sighing, a tiny smile developed on her lips, she gently put her hand onto the table. Strangely, the small, black eight-legged creature slowly made it's way onto her hand. She looked around, then saw it's web in the corner of the ceiling, nothing big. Stepping over slowly, the girl rested on her hand on the wall. The spider gingly crawled off. Then ran back to it's web to hide. Saphera's head cocked again when she heard patting. This time from the kitchen. Making her way towards the noise, the door to the cooking area had another two spiders. Saph reached out her hand, taking the door-handle gently in her digits, then pushed the door open. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw.

There was a woman. She was tall and thin, with a nicely curved body. Her large assets were pushed together with an eerie looking outfit.

" Ah, I've missed you." The woman ran a hand down Saphera's cheek. Her sharp, blood-red claws shimmered in the light of the room.


	4. - Assistance - Part 1

Chapter 4 - Assistance

" Are your days normally like this?" Saph remarked, placing her boots up onto the desk, leaning back into the chair as if she owned the place.

He gave her a slight smile as he pointed his finger at her foot. A small electric bolt zipped out of the tip of it and hit her right on the heel.

" H-Hey!" She exclaimed as the bolt hit her. " That kinda tickled!" Saph added, leaning down to ich the strange sensation away from her ankle.

"No feet on the desk, Saphera, I don't want it scratched." He said softly as he looked through his papers.

" But Jaaay " She smiled, half poking out her tongue, teasingly. " Alright, I wont be a pain - Is there anything you would like me to do?" Her eyes looked over to the papers, then she looked into Summoner Badger's eyes the best she could from behind his messy locks. However, he didn't seem to hear her, maybe Saph just spoke too quietly. Letting out a sigh, the girl leaned back and thought about resting her feet up onto the table again. Changing her mind, she lent forward and looked at the papers before her.

'_Last night another Summoner disappeared, this time more well known. More powerful.'_

She lent forward, running her pale hands into her contrasting red hair. With her face hidden, the younger summoner allowed her expression to relax, for it only to fill with remorse. Saphera looked at the name, his picture alongside it. The man looked happy, full of hope in his soft brown eyes.

But Saphera saw another expression, one of fear and terror. His scream echoed as she remembered the final moments of his life -

" Saph? Could you get the door, I think I heard a knock? " Jay's voice snapped her out.

" Huh?"

" The door, Saphera. Didn't you hear the knock?" The summoner pointed behind him, towards the dark oaky door whilst his gaze flicked back down to the paperwork. Biting her bottom lip, Saphera shyly rose from the chair and opened the door.

Before here was a man, around the same age as her. He had dark hair that was brushed out of his face, though it went back and spilled over his shoulders. A prominent widows peak etched his hairline out two or three inches above his brow. His eyes, dark and green, stared at her pale face. He had a tan-complexion and a soft face, his only facial hair being a missed whisker or two on his cheek or on the side of his jaw.

Though he stood about a foot taller than her, his presence was gentle and calming, rather than intimidating like others who shadowed over her.

He moved to greet her, "Hello! I-" he paused, his eyes fixating on her long red hair and light grey eyes. The young woman was absolutely beautiful.

"I- Hi," He stammered.

With butterflies suddenly forming in her stomach, Saphera too stammered for words. " Hey.." She blinked, looking him up and down. A rose blush gathering on her cheeks. " May I help you?" Saph gulped, looking back over to badger, whom was now looking over. She mouthed,

' _Help! he's hot!" _

He raised an eyebrow at her, trying to figure out what the hell she was trying to say. Peeking around her, a grin flashed across his face. A devilish smile appeared on his face as he zapped her foot again, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the visiting summoner.

The young man yelped and caught her. Saph just whimpered in total embarrassment .

"Oh, my deepest apologies, I was trying to heat up my coffee." Badger said exaggeratedly, though he winked at her. The Summoner, flustered, slowly lifted Saph back to her feet. His warm hands could be felt through her robes.

" T-Thanks.." Saphera spoke softly, looking back at Badger with a harsh yet flustered glare. " Would you like help with anything?" She asked again, holding her elbow with a limp and still bruised hand. Her eyes could barely look at him, the butterflies roaring around inside her stomach.

"I… Uh… Yeah…" He managed to say, then cleared his throat. "I was asked by my boss, Champion Darius, to have Summoner Jay Badger make a visit to his League quarters. Apparently, it is a matter of grave concern."

From the back, a loud groan was heard, Badger rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Did Darius send you to fetch a Summoner Xaniss, Rengar and Sejuani?"

"Yes?"

"Great. We have to do yet ANOTHER poker night."

Badger grumbled and walked over to a coat rack. Grabbing his jacket off of the hangar, he moved to the door.

"Lock up for me, will you, Saph? Stay for as long as you want, but make sure that the door is shut tight when you leave. As for you, uh…"

"Kai. Summoner Kai Mira."

"Yeah, Kai, you don't want to come back to Darius when he's playing cards, he gets a little edgey, why don't you stick here and uh…"

He paused, and gave Saph a wink.

"Get to know one another."

With that, he strode out the door and down the hall, grumbling to himself about how Sejuani always seemed to have an full house and Rengar had the best poker face in the world.

After a grumble from Saphera too, she managed to look up at Kai. " Isn't Darius sleeping with Katarina?" Saph raised her brow and giggled, rather innocently.

The other summoner went scarlet, "I am not privy to the details of Lord Darius's personal life, and if I did know the answer, either one of them would kill me if I let word out."

" I knew Ahri was a liar.." Saph spoke aloud and gingerly made her way back inside Badger's office, picking the keys from the table. " Sorry, I shouldn't really say stuff like that when I just met someone." Her face blushed again, Saphera meeting him at the door and locking it firmly behind her.

He let out a slight laugh as he looked down the hallway both ways. The only sound was Badger's now distant grumbling.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a clear crystal, and moved his palm over it. Ushering her in close, her eyes widened.

An image appeared of Darius and Katarina, the two were kissing in the dark outside of his office.

"I may or may not have snagged that when I was leaving work one day. I always suspected the rumors about it were true, but still, it was really entertaining to see the romance myself. Then again, I had my own suspicions, considering I'm usually the one who likes red-heads, not him-" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized what he had said.

Saphera's eyes went even wider, a half choke escaping her thought as she contained her shock.

" I didn't..uhm..h-hear that," She gulped, placing the keys in her pocket. Changing the subject, the redheaded summoner held out her tiny, pale hand. " I'm Saphera LaCroix. But just call me Saph for short.." The girl mumbled.

He just covered his eyes with his hand, "I'm Kai Mira, but you can just call me idiot," he said, a slight smile on his lips.

" Kai sounds better." Her pink lips curved a small smile.

He took a second to just look at her, careful not to let his eyes drop too low.

"Look, I know this is kinda… sudden? But… Since your boss left, and mine is probably going to be busy until tomorrow, would you like to… I don't know… Get something to eat or something?"

'_oh my lord. Oh my Lord. SWEET MOTHER OF-'_

" That sounds nice.." Saph nodded, " But uh, ate not to long ago, so..you wanna get a drink?" Saph's shoulders hunched up as she suggested

"How about some ice cream? I don't really go for alcohol, my treat?"

" Oh sure! I'm not really the alcohol type either..last time I had a drink with someone..he uh.." She looked away, " Nevermind," Within seconds her smile returned, and lightly looped her arm around his, " Lead the way.."

If his face could've gotten any redder, it would've been the color of her hair. He tried not to let out a happy chuckle as he tightened his arm on hers.

"Of course!" he replied, and lead her down the hallway.

* * *

**** Que the Lemons ****

Saph slammed a small glass onto her coffee table, a proud chuckle echoing shortly after. " See.. I told you I can do shots!" She poked out her tongue, as if she just won a game.

He looked at her, dazed, "You uh… You uh… YEAH! You're awesome!" The girl nodded in response.

" What was that...like three?" She licked the sugar from her lips, looking over to the green eyed Summoner with a huge smile.

He giggled as he looked at her, taking his finger, he wiped the top of her nose.

"You had some sugar there," He teased, rubbing the dust on his pant leg.

Reaching down, he took another shot himself, and shook his head.

"Woo!" He yelled, cheerily and excitedly, "Woah, that's strong!"

He looked back at her, she had an eyebrow raised, "What's up?"

Without second thought, Saph lent forward, connecting her lips with his. Pulling away a moment later she gave a bubbly grin.

" You had some sugar there.." The redhead chuckled half innocently, half teasingly.

He looked at her, speechless, unable to react. Just as the red-head was about to apologize, however, he reached his hands up and grabbed her cheeks. Immediately, he kissed her again.

" Mhmn!" She yelped from under his lips. But soon relaxed, something strange overcoming her; Saphera lent back, allowing Kai to hover just above her fail, slim body on the sofa. Reaching her right up, the redhead ran it into his hair, taking his black locks in her fist.

"Saphera… I… This is a little… Fast…?" He whispered, breaking their kiss for a moment.

" Oh..yeah.." Her voice replied, increasingly hotter breaths dancing on his neck now. " I..well..we're just..kissing, there's nothing wrong with that...right?"

He smiled and blushed a little, "Heh… I guess you're right… It's not like I don't want it…" Immediately he went scarlet again, "Not that I do! Because I don't! Wait, no, that's not right! I-"

" Shut up." Saphera giggled, pulling him back into her soft lips. Then angled herself so her right leg wrapped just over the top of Kai's thigh. The summoner's hand met it there, Kai pulling by her own thigh, their bodies touching.

"...Just kissing…" Summoner Kai then whispered, pressing himself into her, running his left hand under her back. He pulled her up, adjusting them so Saphera was now sat on his lap and facing into him.

" Kai.." Saphera softly cooed as their lips connected again. It was different.

_This was lust. _

Before either of them knew. Kai's hands were on Saphera's rear. He had tried to balance her at first, but when she nodded, he began gripping and kneading through her robes. Instinctively, Kai was also pulling Saph's hips into his crotch. A hot moan suddenly sounded, Kai pulled back to look at her, slightly embarrassed and looking a little confused.

" Do you uh… Do you like that?" The summoner asked her with a deep alluring voice, those green eyes fixated on her own, "I'll be honest, I've never done this before…"

"Yeah… I've kinda...never done this before either.." Saphera responded, shyly however, feeling the lump that had formed in his pants press into her. Saph kept one hand playing softly with the ends of his hair, whilst the other rested on her shoulder.

"So uh… What do you wanna do?" He asked, trying to sound tough, but barely managing to speak.

" I'm happy continuing like this..I guess..d-do you want to do anything?" She smiled, leaning herself into his chest, getting more comfortable.

"I'm cool to just go at your pace, but uh…" He murmured, her robe had slightly slipped, her neckline had drooped, and he could see a bit of cleavage sticking out.

"I uh.."

" What's wrong?" Saph's head tilted to the side, her eyes darting across his face for an answer. " Have you never been with a woman before? I mean...like this?"

He blushed, "N-No… It's my first time… Noxians are put into gender specific schools from the time we are young, with very little social interaction with the opposite sex, with the occasional organized event being the only exception. I'm only here right now because I went to become a Summoner and not a military officer… You're the first girl I've ever kissed…"

" Oh.." She looked away for a moment. " W-Well, you're a really good kisser, so I'll take your word on the last bit." The redhead giggled, giving his lips another peck. Afterwards, Saph lingered by his face and spoke in a hush. " Do you uh..have anything in mind right now?" She pressed into him a little more.

He bit his lip as he looked at her eyes, then down at her breasts again, then up at her eyes.

"Could I… Uhm… Touch you there?" He asked, pointing at her left breast. Saphera giggled, nodding,

" Yeah..feel free.." she said, blushing. _He's such an idiot. _

He nodded as he reached up, through her clothes, his hand wrapped around her bosom. His eyes seemed to widen as he rubbed his fingers over.

"It's so… soft.." he whispered…

" mhmn! Though, they're softer wh-when..uhm.. you're actually touching them.." Saphera blushed deeper, looking down at Kai's hand as he touched her. Saphera remembers being touched like this before. Someone of whom she'd fooled around with alot, but he strangely disappeared. Still, she'd never allowed a man to see her body nude, or touch her without permission before…

"Can I uh... No... Forget it…"

" What is it? " The summoner placed her hand over Kai's to reassure him.

"Can I uh… Can I touch them, without your clothes on…?" He stammered.

" That means removing my clothes.." She playfully glared at him, tightening her grip on his hand. She guided it under her robes, so that the heat of his palm was felt on her breast, through the cloth of her bra.

He stared in wonderment at her, then at the bulges of his knuckles sticking through her shirt. He was unsure what to do, just this was overwhelming. Trying to seem like he knew what he was doing, he squeezed his fingers together, digging into the soft mound.

The reaction he got was a small giggle, followed by Saphera looking down biting on her tongue to contain any further noises.

" Y-Yeah..like that. "

Looking up at her, he nodded, then put his other hand under. Placing both palms against her bra, he kneaded and squeezed her, his mouth watering and his eyes doing their best to not stare at the faces she made.

" F-Fuck…" Saphera let out a sharp moan. This was new to her, she'd never felt anything like it!

Squeezing harder, her looked up at her, his hands not relaxing.

"Saphera, can you take your shirt off? I can't work very easily with it on," Pausing, he thought about his next sentence, "Unless this is all you want to do? I don't wanna rush anything…"

Luckily for him, Saphera agreed. Reaching away from him, her hands crossed over at the bottom of her shirt, then pulled it over her head. Then Saphera put a hand behind her and undid the clip of her bra. A small sound heard as the clips untied, and the garment fell to the ground.

Kai gasped as her breasts came into view. They weren't enormous, but they certainly weren't small. They looked just like he had dreamed boobs would look.

With a nod from Saphera, he put his hands around her and pulled her closer to him. Then, putting his hands forward again, he wrapped his fingers around her chest. Acting on instinct, he leaned up, and placed his lips on her right tip, lightly caressing the nub with his tongue and lips. With the other hand, he pressed into her soft skin and squeezed.

Her face was a mixture of embarrassment and lust as he continued, swapping his target and his hands back and forth, coating her breasts with his saliva. His hot tongue lapped across her cool chest as he continued.

He looked up to ask her if it was alright, only to receive a loudly gasped, "Don't stop!"

He shrugged and went back to it, though he couldn't help but notice that his crotch was starting to feel strained, and his pants, where her own privates were touching him, were beginning to get damp.

" K-Kai!" Saphera moaned out, her left hand finding it's way into his hair. Taking a tight hold and pulling. Trying to distract herself.

"Saphera," he groaned, her pelvis grinding into his crotch was beginning to hurt.

He pulled his hands away from her for a moment and put them under her thighs. Standing up off the sofa they were sat, he carried her into her bedroom. Laying her down on her back, he didn't hesitate to resume what he was doing before, though this time he began to lightly brush his front with moved with him, bringing up her leg again to wrap around his torso, using her leg to pull him into her further.

" Th-this..oh my god!"

"I know… My body is getting really hot and it feels weird… I just want to be close to you…" Saphera let out another moan, then shuffed backwards, to get further on the bed. Kai crawled to follow her up. Saphera ran one hand down him, meeting the huge bulge in his pants.

"Woah uh...Kai..you're really hard.." the girl gave him a small squeeze and rubbed him through the fabric. "...and really big.." She muttered, looking up only for their lips to lock and dance again.

He pulled back and looked away, embarrassed. In the low lighting, she could still see his blush.

"Sorry I… I couldn't help it... You touching me and me touching you… It just sorta happened…"

" It's alright.." Saphera whispered quietly, trying to reassure him, her fingers still lightly playing with him.

"You're uh… You're still touching it…" He murmured. Saph pulled away and looked up at his flushed face with an embarrassed smirk.

" S-Sorry...did you not like that?"

"N-No! I did! I mean uh, I mean you don't have to do it, I uhm…" He couldn't find the words, this was so awkward. Saph rested her hands back onto his shoulders, her top half still bare before him.

" Kai uh...do you want to stop?" Saphera too had never been in this situation, and she didn't want to go to far too quickly.

"I…" He stopped, cleared his throat, and looked at her with a determined expression.

"N-No, I don't want to stop. It's weird, but this just feels… It feels right. If you are up for going for it, I am too." The redhead moved her hands back down, then slowly slid them up under his shirt as she spoke again.

" I'm up for it.." Saph bit her lip teasingly, her grey eyes looking over the Summoner's face. " But I don't think me having my chest on display, and not yours isn't fair..is it?" The girl chuckled, her hands resting on the skin of his chest, hinting for him to remove his robes too.

He bit his lip, but nodded. Taking off his Summoner robe, he allowed himself to be stripped down to just his undershirt. It wasn't what was expected, a thin, leather-padded cloth that wrapped tightly around his torso.

"Heh… Noxian custom," he joked, leaning down to kiss her again.

*** To be continued ***

* * *

*** Authors Note***

I'm breaking this chapter into 2 parts, as otherwise the chapter as a whole ( including the upcoming smut ) will be too huge to make it just a single chapter. So this is part 1 3

Thankyou for reading so far, and the few of you that have reviewed, means alot :D


	5. - Assistance - Part 2

He bit his lip, but nodded. Taking off his Summoner robe, he allowed himself to be stripped down to just his undershirt. It wasn't what was expected, a thin, leather-padded cloth that wrapped tightly around his torso.

"Heh… Noxian custom," he joked. leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

** LEMONS, BEWARE 3 **

He slowly began to unwrap the cloth, letting more of his skin show. His physique was average, though the marks on his abdomen implied that he had once been in peak shape.

He stopped unwrapping it when he had undone his right shoulder and most of his lower torso.

"If that's alright, I'd rather leave my left side covered, I've got a painful cut there and the bandages just prevent it from being hurt more."

" Oh..sure.." Saphera nodded, looking most of him up and down. For some reason now he seemed so much more...attractive. That word didn't fit. Hot, Kai was extremely hot. The Summoner's expression changed suddenly, something overcoming her. Saphera bit down onto her soft lip, using the leg that was wrapped around Kai to flip them over. The woman's breasts hovering just before his already flustered face.

Kai nuzzled them for second before reaching down and readjusting himself.

"Saphera my uh… My pants are really tight…" Kai was met with her cheeky grin.

" I've got an idea.." Saph made her way down, planting a few kisses on his torso, then her face neared his pantline. Letting her face lingered by his crotch, the girl's hot breath felt on his skin through the fabric, and now her hand rubbing him though it too.

" Would you find if I…" She raised her brow, looking down at the bulge.

"No! I mean, please, I wouldn't mind at all…"

" O-Okay.." Saphera replied shyly, her hands, undoing the zipper, then pulling down his pants. Only for her face to jerk back a bit, his member freed from the tightness of the restricting fabric. " ..woah.." The girl muttered under her breath, then lent down to kiss his broner through his boxers. " Is this okay.. ?" Saph asked, justing her hand to assist with lightly pleasuring Summoner Kai.

"Y-Yeah…" He whispered, his muscles tensing, "That feels nice…"

Saphera took another step, and pulled back his boxers, sliding them down. Followed by a tiny squeak. It looked weird, and it's size was intimidating…

The redheaded summoner shyly licked her lips, then wrapped her hand around the base of his member. ( Though her hand wasn't big enough to wrap the whole thing ). She gently pumped him back and forth, exposing the sensitive tip more than it already was. Saph lent down but pulled back, hesitant.

" Can I...Can I suck it?" She felt so stupid asking him, her cheeks flaring up in pink.

"Y-Yeah… I'd like that… Saphera… Don't stop using your hand…"

Saphera nodded, then softly planted her lips on the head of his member. Closing her eyes, then opening to look up at him Lust in her grey hues. With a flat tongue, Saph licked the head, then a little more on his shaft. And her hand; still continued to rub, her grip a little more tight than before. Maybe that was her nervousness. _After all, she did have someone's cock in her face. _

" Heh..it tastes funny.." her voice commented, this time, Saphera took the head between her lips. Letting her tongue roam and play around with the exposed skin. She had no idea what she was doing, but it seemed to be right.  
He tongue wrapping over it caused him to shiver. His hands clenched the bed hard as his face became strained.

"That feels… So good…" He said, trying to contain himself. From his reaction, she took a least another inch of his cock into her mouth. Kai could feel the uneven pants of Saph's excitement as her tongue continued to play, tease and lick his member. Saph kept her hand in place, her pumping keeping in a steady rhythm, as she didn't want to hurt him.

"Saphera… I… I… I can't handle it…" He groaned, his crotch muscles tightening. All Kai heard was another giggle, as Saphera started to bob her head back and forth, keeping her hand moving. Saphera then kept her tongue half rolled out as her head moved in sucking him off.

He let out a loud groan as his hand went down to her head and pushed her on. He was going crazy from the feeling, the pressure inside him was building.

"Oh god… Oh god… Saphera I'm… I'm!" he yelped. The force of his hand made Saphera at least take half of his length into her mouth. Her eyes shutting tightly as she tried to keep her mouth as open as possible. On what felt like instinct, Saphera started to pump her hand as fast as she could without hurting Kai.

" Mhnm! " Her voice sounded, feeling Summoner Kai's hand dig into her hair.

Unable to stop himself, he came directly inside. His dick tensed and grew even larger as his cum shot out. His body racking as it did so. It was easy to say that Saph choked slightly, _it was so sudden! There was so much! It tasted funny!_

Her eyes were wide, and her pants were much quicker. Kai was still holding Saphera's down by her scarlet locks, even after swallowing his large load, it was getting hard to breathe.

He panted heavily as he looked down at her, she was struggling against his hand, her eyes looked up at him pleadingly. He went wide eyed and immediately let her off of his member, a loud popping sound broke the relative silence of the room.

"Saphera I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop myself!" He said apologetically. Saph was wiping some of his cum off her lips before she replied.

" It's o-okay...you cum alot!" Saph giggled, licking her lips.." And uh..taste good.."

He breathed heavily, his member rested on his abdomen as he looked at her. Those beautiful eyes, those soft lips and breasts, that hair…

Immediately, his piece began to pick up again, until it went rigid once more.

"Saphera," he panted, "Take off your pants and let me return the favor."

" W-what..?" Saphera at first didn't realise what he said.

"Uhm… Take your pants off, move on top of me and put your uh… vagina… near my mouth…"

" S-So like...sit on your...Your face?" Her hand reached to the hem of her pants and slowly started to pull them down.

"Yeah… I want you to sit on my face…"

The Summoner nodded, pulling down her pants to reveal her black underwear. Casting her pants aside, Saphera slowly hooked her thumb under her panties and removed them too. She used her hand to cover her privates, then realised that it didn't really matter anymore. Saph crawled over him, her hips just by Kai's shoulders when she looked down again.

"W-Whoa… So that's what it looks like…" He whispered as she presented her private areas, "It's… Whoa…"

" What's wrong ? I..I'm really wet..sorry?" Her nervous voice answered.

Suddenly, everything went blank. Kai, reaching up, stuck a single finger inside of it, followed by another.

" K-Kai...go slow..I..I'm really tight…"

He grunted in reply as he ran his finger over her lips, then inside her again. He was taking a few minutes to explore the bizarre setup. He looked at his fingers in wonderment, they were sticking together from the fluids coming out of her.

Putting it to his nose, he inhaled deeply, the scent of her womanhood intoxicating him. Reaching up with his neck, he pulled her down, and pressed his tongue into the crease.

" Aa-ah...that..oh wow that feels good." Saphera exhaled, her nails digging into the sheets as she lent forward.

He winced as his dick brushed against her chin, but continued licking. Having no idea what to do, he just pretended that he was lickng an ice cream cone. Deep, long, soft strokes followed by sideways licks to balance it out.

His eyes caught something he hadn't seen before, her body moving had let light shine on her crotch. A tiny nub at the tip of her lips.

"What's this do?" He asked, pinching it lightly between his fingers and pulling on it.

" Nyaah! Kai! " She squealed, but it was more of a moan. What he was doing already felt amazing, it was so foreign. But she liked it. But when he touched her spot it almost sent her over the edge. " F-Fuck be careful...that's my clit!" Saph moaned out again feeling his fingers still pressing into it. _It's so much different when someone else touches it…. _

"Whoa, are you okay?" He asked, repeating the same motion.

" Mhmn...argh! Y-Yeah.." His motions caused Saphera to moan out again, her eyes shutting tightly and her nails starting to dig into the sheets.

"Is this thing really that sensitive?" He asked, tugging it slightly and stroking it with a third finger.

" Oh my god! Fuck Y-Yes...it..it is!" The moans got louder once more, the third finger that was now caressing her was making her body tense and her thighs twitch.

"Oh! I have an idea then!"

Pulling her down, he pushed his tongue out again, and wrapped it around her clit. Rubbing it back and forth, he let out tiny grunts as he pressed into her.

" Nyaah... Kai!" Her voice squeaked, the sensations running through her body now were unexplainable. It was amazing! Saph opened her eyes a little, seeing Kai's still stiff member by her face, the girl took her right hand to wrap around it. Now, softly pumping his own sensitive piece, Saphera would find herself gripping on him tighter whenever a wave of pleasure pulsed through her. The Summoner's tongue hot, wet, and the vibrations of his grunts making her spine shiver.

"A-Ah… Saphera, that feels..." He groaned, licking harder. Saphera took a better hold of Kai's throbbing cock, pumping faster as some form of release of her pleasure. The girl's pants grew heavier with every stroke his tongue made inside her, causing Saph's hips to move with him. Saph lent down further, using her own tongue to please too. Gently, her soft lips pressed around the head of his manhood as her hand continued to tease him, Saphera's connection with him sending her moans through him. Every so often the summoner would pause to voice a much louder moan, ( that were slowly turning into screams ) before she'd place her tongue to swirl back around him again.

"That feels so good! Saphera I can't… I… I…"

Holding her hips down, he pressed his tongue inside. His eyes shut tight as he did his best to concentrate. Suddenly Saph let go, her lips parting from him too. She clutched at the sheets under them as her hips tried to rise up, but were being forced down. The feeling of the sudden control drove Saphera to climax.

" Kai!" She screamed, a strong numbing feeling overcoming her body. She couldn't control it. " I..I'm gonna cum! N-Nya-ahh!"

His strokes increased in pace, his tongue pushed deeper and his arms held her tighter as she did so.

" K-Ka..Fuck!" She'd lost it. Saphera's back straightened up, and her hands dragged up onto his chest for support. The Summoner could feel the girl's nails clawing at his torso. With a much different scream. Saph climaxed onto him, and into his mouth. Her juices flowing into him. The smell sweet and delicate, yet the tease much different again.

His eyes opened when he felt something warm and sticky coat his tongue, lips and chin. The smell of it was overwhelming, the sensation of it driving him to the brink. He greedily lapped up the delicious liquid from her thighs, sliding and squishing sounds echoing from her privates.

" S-Shit ! I..I aah..I came in your mouth..s-sorry.." Saphera managed to whisper after recovering from the intense wave.

Swirling his tongue, he closed his mouth and smiled.

"Don't be, it tastes really good and sweet, almost like cookies."

" C-Cookies?" she giggled, climbing off him and turning to look into his eyes, " I..I'm not sure what you taste like.." Saphera blushed.

He smiled as he put his thumb up to the corner of her mouth. He blushed as he lightly brushed a drop off her lips.

"You missed a spot," He joked, though his face was still bright red. Saphera covered her mouth, in more embarrassment than shook.

" Y-You cum alot! T-That's not my fault.."

It occurred to him that the way she was on top of him, their nethers were lined up. His piece twitched as remains of her cum dripped on it.

"Uh… Saphera…" he whispered, "You're um… You're uh…"

" I'm what….?" She asked, leaning down to kiss him, only to feel Kai's warm, still stift twitching member against her privates. " O-Oh.. You want me to get off?" Her voice lowered to a whisper too, leaning down so her face was inches away from his. Saphera's and Kai's breathing still heavy, and their cheeks still blushing in response to one another's performances. " Unless..uhm.." Saph spoke softly in a hushed tone, placing one hand on his chest and the other just above his head for support. " I know we said..'just kissing' but..do you..-"

"Ehrm… Do you want to? I mean, I haven't done this before, so I'm not entirely sure you want it to be with me, but uhm…"

" Should uh..well do you want to ? I mean, It is really late.. " She rested her forehead on his, closing her eyes and trying to calm her breathing.

He bit his lip as he looked at her. She was beautiful, beyond anything he had ever seen in his life. He wasn't sure what he wanted. In all honestly, he didn't want this, he wanted to just… Just to hold her? Yes, just to hold her.

"Uhm… Would it be okay if we just like… stayed like this? You close to me, in my arms? Like, is that okay?"

Kai was met by a small nod, then felt Saphera's fail body adjusting itself. " Wait there.." She smiled, climbing off him. Saphera moved around the bed, then gently climbed back onto his torso, this time with the covers of the bed over her shoulders. Saph moved so her head was on his shoulders, and her left leg between his own. A Cuddle, simple enough.

He smiled as he tightened his arm around her. Kissing the top of her head, he relaxed so that he was close against her, but in a comfortable position.

"You wanna maybe get coffee tomorrow?" He whispered softly.

" That sounds good..Yeah..let's get some coffee." Saphera whispered, nuzzling into his chest and pulling her arms into her chest. " Good Night Kai.." Her tired now voice added.

"Good night, Saphera," he murmured. Letting out one last long breath, he nuzzled into her hair and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Le Morning-

" Hmhn… What time is it…" A rather annoyed morning voice called out to anyone that would answer.

" Like..Ten, fifteen?" Kai's voice replied, who sounded just as grumpy as Saphera.

" Shit.. I'm going to be late…" The covers ruffled as Saphera tried to move.

"Isn't it Saturday?" He asked, turning to look at her. He was something special, with one eye open and one eye closed. His hair all ruffled.

"Yeah, but- Hey!"

He laughed as he tugged her back into bed, "C'mon, just a little longer, then we can get some coffee or something. Saturdays are the only days I get off, Darius is a major hard-ass."

" Not as hard as you last night." The summoner grumbled, turning into his chest again for another cuddle. He turned bright red and looked away, not exactly sure how to reply.

" Uhm…" Kai thought for a moment.

" Good Morning!" Saph chuckled, looking up into his eyes, only to see his bright pink cheeks. " Too soon?" She winked, poking out her tongue.

He shrugged, and did the first thing that came to mind. Leaning down, he kissed her directly on the forehead.

"A good morning indeed," He teased, sticking out his tongue to match hers.

The two stayed in an embrace for a few more minutes. In thought, Saphera was glad they didn't take it all the way. But she was also glad of what happened anyway. To be in someone's arms...It wasn't like anything else she'd felt before. For the first time in a while. Saphera felt more human than ever. Something her childhood never gave her. Kai was strong, and the way his arms wrapped around her made the frail redhead feel safe, nothing could hurt her right now. Nothing would upset this moment.

"_Not to mention," _she thought, "_Kai's hot, but that's another story.. _

" Kai.. I need to get up.." She groaned from under him, wiggling slightly in his tight, warm grip.

He gave her a cheerful smile as he released her, but not before he gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"Okay. I'm going to get dressed then."

" Good luck finding your clothes.." The Younger summoner giggled, her nude body climbing out of the bed. If he was looking, Kai would notice the small nail marks he left on her thighs and rear from holding her in place the night before. Thing is, (and she could tell), he was looking ALL over her.

After a small bathroom trip, Saphera lazily threw some underwear, and slipped into a silk robe. The black fabric falling just above her knees, the sleeves covering her whole arms. It was much like a Summoner robe, minus the hood, and the purple. The redhead made her way into the living room. Only to be confused at the sight.

All the shot glasses from the night before were gone. Even her clothes, they were neatly folded on the couch. With a frown, Saphera quickly made her way over to the table. The sugar, ring marks, and the spill of last night's shot round had all been cleaned.

" _Ah shit. " _ She muttered under her breath, her hands picking up a small note. It was the only object left in the wake of the cleaning.

' _You disobeyed me. Look up. ' _Closing her eyes, Saph let out a low sigh. Exhaling, her grey hues made their way to glance up at the ceiling.

_**I said no attachments**_. Was written in spider web on her ceiling. Early enough, the small house spider Saph took of her table the night before was sitting merrily in the web. Like nothing was wrong. When she looked closer, the Spider seemed to have a fixated glare. All eight of its digits looking disappointedly into her face. Horror started to bubble in her stomach. There was one person she'd never, ever dare to cross. But now, because of one night with someone, Saphera had stepped onto a path there was no turning back on. Saphera had crossed a line. The line of her Mother's…

_**Elise. **_

" Hey Saphera!" Kai called from upstairs. " I know of a coffee place, and it looks over a Koi pond-" Saphera grabbed a pillow off the sofa, and waved it. The Spider web falling apart, looking it was never there. " - It's really cool there, I thought we could go?" Kai then appeared in the living room, walking behind Saphera (Who was now acting as casual as possible). Wrapping his arms around her, he planted a small kiss on her cheek. The Spider narrowed it's gaze.

"What do you say?"

" That..Yeah, that sounds really fun!" Saph smiled, turning around and giving him a small hug. " I'm just going to get into some better clothes…"

" Oh..yeah! Sure" Kai released the girl from the hug, shooing her off.

Whilst Saph was back into her room, she threw her clothes onto the bed, popping into the bathroom to applying some light make-up. The Spider from the living room crawled into her shirt. Then waited there until the Summoner returned to dress.

* * *

" Woah, Kai you're right...mhmn, this IS really good!" The girl wrapped her small hands around the mug keeping the brim by her lips in order the steam to warm her face. Kai warmly smiled at her,

" Yeah, in the evening, even better when it's full moon. It's great to look out over the pond. It reminds me of Ionia.." Kai nodded in agreement with Saphera, then casting a glance over to the small pond that joined to the end of the Cafe.

" Oh? You've been to Ionia?" The girl cheered happily, trying to start a more in depth conversation with Kai.

" Mhmn!" The Summoner murmured with a mouthful of coffee, " Only in the Capital though.." Kai then later went on to explain how he had been in the Ionian War as Darius's assistant. His role hadn't been fighting, however, it had actually been Darius's coffee boy… Still, it had allowed him to get a view of Ionian culture and life without having to actually destroy any of it. Surprisingly, Darius hadn't done much in the way of fighting.

After Goodbyes, ( and a small kiss ) , the two parted ways for the rest of the day. On the way back to her home, Saph realised she still Summoner Jay's keys from her lock up of the office last night.

* * *

'_Be best if I return those as soon as possible.' _ The girl thought, unlocking her own door. However, it quickly occurred to her, that she wasn't the only one in the house last night. If her mother had really came in, then here was the high chance the keys would be missing.

'_No..No!' _She screamed at herself, running over to the table to find that they were gone.

" You Mother- AH!" Saphera yelped out in sudden agony, a burning pain hitting her in the left side of her chest. "WHAT IN THE-" Saph's hand reached up to clutch at the point where it pain occurred. As she looked down, her eyes caught the sight of a spider crawling out from under her fingers. The same one from this morning.

" No..no no no…" Tears formed in the base of her eyes as she pulled down her shirt, the burning spreading, turning the area numb. Before her were two black marks on the top part of her left breast, dark blood oozing from the wounds. The Spider crawled away as quickly as it could, skittering under the table and up the wall into it's web. Coughing back her pain, Saphera muttered the lines

''_Nocturne, Eternal Nightmare, I call upon thee and seek thy aid' _At a time like this, it was the only thing Saphera could think of. Anything to stop this pain.

The atmosphere of the room took on an eerie chill as a low laughter filled the air. A shadowy murky mist began to fill the room as the light of the window was blotted out. Even the spider seemed to grow more protective as the spectacle unfolded.

From the floor, a figure rose up, his bright white eyes piercing the darkness like a blade, his tormented form adding terror to the already creepy shadows.

"My dear Saphera! It's been so long! How may I be of assistance?" He cackled, mockingly bowing to her.

Looking at her horrified and agonized expression, he let out another evil giggle, "Ooh, you don't look so good. Actually, you don't look good at all! What's happened to you, hmm? Night on the town gone horribly wrong?"

" Kill that Spider in the corner...th-then I'll talk "

Reaching his clawed hands up, he moved to swipe at it, only to let out a hiss as his hand was repelled.

"Someone's been playing with magic… Dark magic," He growled, rubbing the back of his hand.

" It's...Elise.. she's out to kill me...or teach me a lesson, I'm unsure..ma-maybe both?" Saphera clutched her side as she used her other hand to prop herself up on the table's edge. Surprisingly, he actually helped her move on to her sofa.

"How amusing, so the spider is hastening her plan. That's no fun, I expected this to last longer than this. Perhaps I had too-high expectations for her…"

" Thanks...argh, I need to confront her. Sh-Sh most likely wants more..." Saph lent back on the sofa, squeezing her eyes shut, " She wants more blood."

Nocturne looked at her, then waved his hand. The pain suddenly began to lessen significantly, then disappeared altogether. The white slits of his eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"This is not a punishment, this is a death sentence unless treated. I have numbed the pain, but you will have to get a proper antidote for the toxin from her. If I had to guess, you only have a few days. You should go to the Shadow Isles and speak to her yourself. She might kill you, but it will be a much less painful sentence than living with this poison in your veins."

She groaned, though was extremely thankful he eased her pain.

" Thank you, Nocturne, i'll see to it tonight.."

The shade glared at her, "Do not go by your lonesome. Perhaps it is Summoner Badger's influence, but I'm actually fond of you, or, at least, I hate you less than other humans. I would seek his aid in this matter. Regardless, I wish you luck."

Suddenly, his expression changed to a sadistic grin, "Try not to die without me watching."

" How did I know you were going to say that...Wait? Badger likes me?" Nocturne was already gone by the time Saph was halfway through her sentence.

* * *

*** Le Author Note ***

I'm sorry If you don't like reading smutty scenes, but it's plot relevant I swear! So... Who do you ship more ? Saphera X Kai Or Saphera X Noctune? Your opinions might effect how I write later Chapters... 3  
Thank you!

-Saph


	6. - Fire Starter

Chapter 5 - Fire Starter

Large shimmering claws dug into Saphera's skin, another clawed hand covered her mouth, it slowly got coated in her tears. Ignoring the pain it would cause her, the summoner pulled them away to let out a scream of sheer terror, and heartbreak.

" NO! YOU CAN'T " Her voice bellowed through the dimly lit cave, her frail legs shaking, her knees attempting to collapse.

" Silence child…" The Crimson Reaper growled down at her, digging the claws more into her stomach, and forcing her to remain quiet. Making her watch the sight before her. Kai stood there, telling for the Redhead to close her eyes, not to watch. Yelling -

" It's going to be alright! " After he yelled, the Summoner's cheek was met by a harsh, loud slap that seemed to echo around all the damp, mossy walls.

" _This is what you get for trusting a child of the Isles ! " _Elise's tone hissed lowly. A swipe of her sharpened gauntlet lashed across Kai's throat. He was silenced. Dark ooze trickled from the wound as his head turned to the side...limp.

" KAI! " Another teary scream filled the room.

* * *

*** 1 day earlier ***

" Saphera, I really don't think it's a good idea to do this alone. No one dares goes to the Shadow Isles anymore, only Badger, why not ask him, he'll help you!" The shaggy haired summoner grabbed Saphera's hand, making her grey eyes face her own. His face full of shame, mostly that of worry.

" B-But Kai I ne- " Before the young woman could finish, he pulled her into an embrace and pressed his lips to her. Not caring if anyone saw this time. Saph's cheeks turned a deep hue of pink instantly, her stammer even worse now. " A..Alright...I'll go to..summoner Badger." She whispered quietly , awestruck by his outburst of sudden affection in the middle of the institute hall's. Off in the distance was the nine-tailed. Pouting from jealousy, she'd had her eyes on her, but was too shy to approach. For a change..

Hand-in-Hand, Saphera and Kai walked their ways to the lower areas of the Institute, the Taller of them trailing off, going to meet with Champion Darius. Wishing her luck, Kai left her on her way to visit Badger. Saphera peered down the hallway to see him, only just now remembering that the keys had been taken. Badger was waiting outside his office door. Her superior seemed to be tired, and boredly rubbed his eye as he let out a yawn and read a book.

Letting out another yawn as he closed the book in his hand, he looked down the hallway in her direction, not noticing her, then went back to reading.

Taking a deep breath, she ruffled her hair and took up in a sprint, pretending to pant as she came in front of him.

"Good morning Saphera," he greeted her, "Pass me the keys so we can get started for today?"

"There's no time!"

"Saphera?" He said the name askingly, "Is something wrong?"

Saphera thought quickly. At this point she realised, there was no point in trusting her mother anymore. She'd poisoned her, a poison of one of her children. Using own sibling. Panting, making herself out of breath from pure fear now. Saph spoke again.

" They were stolen. " She breathed, using her skills to conjure a lie.

" It.. It was someone from the shadow Isles, I'm sure of it! We must've been onto them, so they took the keys so we couldn't find them," Saphera's face seem worried, her skin paler than usual. From Badger's perspective, she looked like this from fear. But this venom was slowly killing her.

"Someone from the Shadow Isles? Who? I swear to god if this was Lucian trying to get ideas on how to save Senna again I'm going to shove my boot up his ass!" Saphera turned at his words, frowning.  
" Wait..what?"

"Long story, nevermind, who is it that took the keys?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, "and _**why**_?"

Biting down onto her lip. Saphera exhaled as she stammered for words.  
" I..I think it was.. Champion Elise.."

Badger seemed to turn pale at the mention of her name, despite his knowing of her methods and history, the Spider Queen never ceased to give him the chills.

"Elise… Elise, stole my keys…?" He asked, brushing his hair back, "Great, that's just great… I was hoping I'd never have to see her again, not for awhile anyway…"

" What do you mean?...What's wrong with her?" Saph started to walk, heading towards the portals. Of course she knew what was wrong with her. She'd been living with her, trained, brought up.

"Well, besides the repeated dinner invites despite the fact that I'm married… And that one night in Zaun… She's got a very bad reputation. She's killed a lot of people, and that includes sum-" His eyes widened as he looked at her, "It's Elise! That's who's causing these disappearances! She must've stolen the keys to try to prevent me from investigating further!"

Grabbing Saphera by the hand, he took off into a sprint.

" S-Summoner Jay! We can't just run into her layer, god knows what she's going to do!" Saphera tightly held his hand, giving a small tug in order to slow down his dash.

"Oh I don't care what she's going to do," He growled, "I am a League Summoner and I am the Shadow Isles ambassador! She touches a single hair on either my or your head and I'll have the entire League at her door, and I'm not talking about the other Summoners! I've had enough of her and her plans, this ends NOW."

With that, they turned another corner, they had somehow crossed numerous hallways and 3 flights of stairs, and were now in the Institute's portal room. Badger waved his hand, and a large, sickly greenish portal appeared in the center of the room.

Swallowing back her fear, Saphera felt the pain in her chest returning, the girl pulled down the her shirt. Her veins around her breast and chest has turned into a sickly black, fading into bloody purple the further it got away from the initial bite mark. It's venom was spreading. How long before it would kill her, she wouldn't know. Badger turned to look at her, but she quickly pulled up her shirt.

"Saphera…" He said, his tone changing, "How did you find out it was Elise, again?"

" It's uhm… just a guess. There were Spiders in my room.. more than usual..why?" The frail summoner adjusted her stance, turning so she was side facing him.

Moving quickly, he grabbed the collar of her robe and tugged down on it, hard. His eyes went wide and he gasped when he saw what was happening to her.

"You… She… What the hell?!" He asked, horrified.

Saphera pulled away, pushing him back slightly in the process. She grabbed her shirt and covered the wound. The black was spreading through her veins, the sprint making it accelerate around Saphera's system. It was like an inkblot, fading to purple the further it got away from her heart.

He covered his mouth as he backed up, "Saphera… What the hell is happening to you?! Why did she do this to you?!"

" I..I.. It's nothing..we need to hurry! Please! She's the only one to stop it from spreading!" She yelled, starting to panic and breath heavier.

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell me exactly what is going on! I'm not rushing into Elise's den without knowing what her plan is, why she's doing this to you, why- OOMF!"

He fell face first on the ground, his eyes wide, his jaw dropped. The portal behind him began to vibrate and hum as a figure made its way through.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Isn't it just my lucky day," Elise mused, striding out of the portal.

Saphera screamed and ran for Summoner Badger, falling to her knees and just catching him before he hit the floor. She rolled him over in her lap, looking down into Jay's face. The pain was spreading, her panicked state making her heart beat faster. Sending the poison through her quicker.

"Oh dear… It would appear I hit him much harder than I meant too… My poor little Badger, what ever shall we do about next week?"

" You..You Bitch! You can't do this...it's too far!"

Rolling her eyes, the Spider Queen strode up to her. For a moment, it looked as though she might actually consider the words said.

Then again, it wasn't surprising either when she instead backhanded the Summoner, sending her sprawling across the floor.

"Dear little Saphera," She said, softly, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. By now, you should really understand your place. You seem to forget that you are one of my children."

Badger shook at her voice.

As she moved closer, Elise's eyes glowed red as her claws grew longer, "And my children were born to be crushed."

" Get away from me!" She yelled, crawling backwards. Unable to focus on either Badger or Elise herself, whom was walking in for the kill.

Suddenly, Elise's steps slowed and she came down to Saph's level. Putting the young woman in her arms, she cradled her softly. Just when it seemed like she might be spared, however, Elise sunk a claw inside Saph's chest, directly next to her heart.

Her eyes seemed to glow and her blood-red lips grinned down at her as she hoisted Saph up by the hair to look at the claw, dark, black blood flowing over it.

"My poor little dear, you don't look well at all, don't worry though, mother has your remedy."

Without hesitation, Saphera was flung from her, down back the stairs to the portal room, a trail of her blood coated the stairs as Elise laughed.

Without sparing any more time, the Spider Queen slung the unconscious summoner over her shoulder and entered the portal again.

"Thank you for the final piece, deary, tis a shame we had to part on such bad terms. Be a good girl now, study hard, and no more of those dirty boys, I hate getting getting my hands dirty~!" That wicked voice was accompanied by haunting laughter as the portal closed behind her.


	7. - Downfall

Chapter 6 - Downfall

"_Badger...Jay! Jay please…" Saphera moved her hands to cup the summoner's face, brushing back some hair from his face to look into his pained, closed eyes. _

"_She's going to get us..Wake up, I can't fight her! We have to run! Jay!" Her hands shook, the only light seeming to focus on him as the limp Summoner's body rested on her lap.  
_"_Hehe..Too late." Saphera looked down to see a sharp blade through the centre of her back, her blood oozing down, dripping down onto Badger's robes. _

_Somehow… Yet...There was no pain. The girl could only look down in shock to see a Spider's leg piercing through her spine. A high whistling scream filled the redhead's ears. The clawed hands placed on her shoulders and a pale, grinning face came around to face her. There was a snicker… Fanged teeth glowed at her as Elise laughed at her own daughter's pitty. The face launched forward and it's bled her neck of blood.  
_

* * *

Saphera's scream filled the hall. A hand suddenly clamping down onto her own. Rapid breathing, her skin drenched in sweat. The room was spinning, bright and confusing.  
" Badger! " Was the first word that escaped her mouth. A form of hyper-vigilance swept over her, grey eyes acting like that of a hawks, darting around for it's prize. However...He was no where to be seen. Nurses rushed over to the girl and placed her back down onto the bed. That threatening, silent scream persisting to hail in her ears.  
" Sedate her again."  
" But Nurse. You can't, there is a Summoner missing, she's the only lead. Let the poor girl talk!" A deeper voice was heard as the redhead panted, her eyes violently flicking back and forth, trying to make sense of what was going on around her. His voice seemed so familiar.. but it was all… loud… blurry if only she could just...  
Sleep...

* * *

" _Mummy? Where are we going?" A small girl asked, skipping along side a much taller male and a slim, tall black haired woman.  
_" _Why Dear, We're going to see the Queen of the Shadow. She's selected us to go and see our God." The woman smiled down. The man however, frowned slightly as he picked up the young girl and placed her onto his broad shoulders.  
_" _That's enough now, we don't know if she would actually let us go and see VileMaw now, do we? After all...He's a God," The parents then took their child down a long path, trailing the other members of their congregation, until they were finally lead off into a cave.  
_"_Welcome, I've been waiting for you! " A grey skinned woman bowed down lowly, her eyes paying particular attention to the smallest of them all. A warm smile gracing her thin bloodlusted lips. _

"_Please...Come this way, Our God has been waiting to bless you and your family with good Fortune for a while! " The Queen was leading the members off deeper into the cave. The walls that were laced with dripping wax from what seemed like ever burning candles.  
_" _N-No! You Lied you- " _

_An evil, low chuckle echoed, followed by two screams.  
_"_Ah, so this is where it all started," a low voice echoed through her ears. Saphera felt a hand go to her shoulder as she heard something awful rip the man and woman to shreds. _

"_Ooh… That has GOT to hurt!" _

"_Any comments?" He asked the little girl, who was so beyond horror she couldn't comprehend him. _

"_Aww, you're no fun," He cackled, "Oh well, I suppose if I can't talk to little Saphera, I'll just have to crack that noggin open and go back to the one whom I've grown ever so fond of! Tata dear!" _

_The little girl didn't even react to his presence as he flew into her head, only finally having her trance broken as the pale skinned woman from earlier approached her, kneeling down to the same eyeline level.  
_"_Your parents left you… Correct? Such a shame…"  
_

* * *

" Mhmn..I...ugh..I can't remember anything.." Saphera's voice growled, her hands running through her hair, gripping the ends. " I'm thinking but I have this void thought...and Laughter… _Her _laughter." Her voice sighed.  
"_Saphera. you need to focus or I'll be forced to rip the thoughts out of you! You were dreaming about something, what was it!?" _ The vicious tone threatened her, it's horrifying and piercing eyes appearing and glowing down at the child with a glare. His every entity chilling the room with it's deathly grasp.  
" I… I think it was just a dream,"  
"_TELL ME SAPHERA!" _ He snarled, " _I didn't go out of my way to get you out of that pathetic ward just for you to waste my time! Come on! Speak to me!" _ Nocturne raised his hand to her forehead, losing what little patience he had for her. Saph reared back and shook her head.  
" No..I'll say..I'll say it.! " The Summoner breathed, adjusting her gaze. " It was me..when I was a little girl. I..I was with a woman and a man. I called her mummy, so I'm assuming the other man was my Father. We were walking down a pathway. Then...we uh...We were in a cave and Elise was there..It..It goes blank after that. Wait! No...There were screams...their screams." It's eyes furrowed as Saphera's expression weakened. " Elise killed my parents in order to gain power.."  
Nocturne laughed at her pity, taking a moment to glance down at his blades before looking to the traumatized Summoner, who was now dressing her own wound. Wrapping the bandage between her breasts and over her heart, shoulder and back. Nocturne watching her with care before he spoke down to her again.  
" _Well of course she would. Now, she has that other rachid human, Badger. Elise must think you're dead right now, I mean, who wouldn't. It's impossible to survive VileMaw's venom, not to mention being pierced through the heart, then launched across a hall like the weak creature you humans are." _It laughed at Saphera as she hissed in pain, applying too much pressure when tying back the bandage.  
" I guess I'm lucky those Summoners at the ward are half decent them, eh?" Saph looked up, rolling her shoulders to test to see if the bandage was secure. Nocturne slowly drifted forward and grabbed the underside of Saphera's chin, inspecting her features before lowly chucking, pulling away from her.

" _Saphera, I doubt it was them alone that saved you. But..heh who am I wish someone a pleasant life?" _The Summoner pulled back on her shirt, robes, before using her fingers to brush back her hair and place it back into it's usual flowing ponytail.  
" You're not. All I care about right now is finding Badger. Making sure that he is safe, and that Elise hasn't killed him yet." The girl sighed, sitting back. " Hey Nocturne…" Saphera asked, tilting her head to the side. " Can you transform yourself? Like uh...Make yourself look like other people?"

"If this is about sexual favors I'm afraid you're going to have to find some other dream monster," He muttered, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Instantly Saphera's cheeks turned pink.  
""N-No! I..I meant can you make yourself look like another person...Like Kai? Becuase.. I have a plan?"

"Does this plan involve immense danger to yourself and everyone you hold dear? As in, if it goes wrong, I get to watch you all be brutally slaughtered?"

"Sure, let's go with that." The summoner rolled her eyes, still awaiting her answer from him.

"Certain chance of death, small chance of success?!"

Suddenly, his appearance changed, his form matching that of Kai's perfectly.

"What are we waiting for?" He purred.  
" Just don't flirt with me whilst like that, okay? " She giggled, still with blush as her body turned to walk away from him. " Come on, we need to find the real Kai in order for this to work.."  
"Lead the way," He mused, following her.  
" Turn back into normal form or I'll be forced to make out with you." The girl said, bluntly, though a hint of laughter was in her voice as her legs carried her.

Large shimmering claws dug into Saphera's skin, another clawed hand covered her mouth, it slowly got coated in her tears. Ignoring the pain it would cause her, the summoner pulled them away to let out a scream of sheer terror, and heartbreak.

" NO! YOU CAN'T " Her voice bellowed through the dimly lit cave, her frail legs shaking, her knees attempting to collapse.

" Silence child…" The Crimson Reaper growled down at her, digging the claws more into her stomach, and forcing her to remain quiet. Making her watch the sight before her. Kai stood there, telling for the Redhead to close her eyes, not to watch. Yelling -

" It's going to be alright! " After he yelled, the Summoner's cheek was met by a harsh, loud slap that seemed to echo around all the damp, mossy walls.

" _This is what you get for trusting a child of the Isles ! " _Elise's tone hissed lowly. A swipe of her sharpened gauntlet lashed across Kai's throat. He was silenced. Dark ooze trickled from the wound as his head turned to the side...limp.

" KAI! " Another teary scream filled the room.  
Saphera looked down, sobbing, before suddenly yelling 'NOW' at the top of her voice.

* * *

_Meanwhile ~ _

Kai rushed through the web-lined tunnels of the Spider Queen's lair.

"This is crazy! This is totally crazy!" He repeated, bolting through the halls and ducking under obstacles, stomping on the occasional Spiderling my mistake, "Where did Saphera say Elise kept her prisoners? Fifteenth corridor on the right? Ugh! Why does she even know that?!"

Speeding up to a sprint, he passed the thirteenth and fourteenth corridor. Panting, he made a sharp right into a dark hallway, only to immediately dodge out of it.

"Oh shit!" He cried, a man-sized spider revealing itself from the darkness…"Why did it have to be a spider?! Why not butterflies…" Towards the corner of the room, lined with various skulls, webs and what seemed like remains was the unmistakable outline of Summoner Badger.

Well, his outline, and the fact that his eyes, nose and hair were still visible.

"MFFNFN!"

"Oh crap! Don't worry! I'm coming!" Kai said, only barely missing a strike from the spider, "Uh… In a minute…"

"MFFROWWW!"

Dodging the spider again, he darted back into the hallway, "I don't understand you! Just stay calm!"

* * *

" NOW " Saphera screamed out to the limp figure. Before her elbow connected with Vladimir's jawline. Her leg swinging behind her to take out the man's legs, knocking him down to the cave's icy floor.  
"HURK!" Elise choked out as Kai's hand shot up and grabbed her by the throat, his fingers clenching her jugular tightly.

"My dear Elise I must say, your daughter is just as, if not more so, crafty than you!" He mocked, his appearance returned. Saph now walked over to Elise.  
" I'm sorry.. I know I shouldn't be up past my bed time -" She pouted, tilting her head to the side. Pulling out a blade from under her sleeve. " - But I'm not your _Good Girl _anymore."

Elise looked up at her, the Queen's crimson eyes looked as though they were panicked. Then, suddenly, her cheeks rose as a muffled laugh escaped Nocturne's hand. Her eyes closed as she cackled, before she said a silenced "Mmfrow. Romfrow murm grph."

"What's she saying?" Nocturne asked, looking to Saphera. The girl's eyes widened too,  
" Let her speak. Keep a tight hold, though " The summoner muttered, keeping the blade at a horizontal near Elise's throat.  
The shadow released his hand, she had that monstrous grin plastered on her face as she looked up at her daughter. Slowly, though, her smile dimmed as she looked up.

"My beloved little Saphera! Look at you! Everything went exactly to plan!" She declared, her face almost looking… Proud?  
" Just spit it out." The redhead growled down, her pale eyes scowling.

"Look at it all! Look how powerful you are! You've managed to get around my scouts, my guards, you've enslaved the Eternal Nightmare to your beck and call, hell, you've even got a young boy willing to give his life for you! You've got them all at your finger tips! I'm so glad to see you've finally woven your own _**Strings! **_I couldn't be prouder as your mother!"

" No. You're not my Mother, Elise. I found out what you did. Why lie now? It's not as if you're on your death-bed..or anything?" The knife grew closer as Saphera grew less tolerant of the Queen.

Elise's eyes narrowed, her lip quivered.

"Me? Not your mother? What I did? How dare you! Saphera I'm unbelievably hurt! How exactly did I wrong you? Was it when I allowed two people who cared more about power than their own daughter to die? How about when I saw that lost little girl and took her under my wing?"

Nocturne's eyes narrowed, "Don't listen to her, Saphera."

Elise ignored him, "How about playing with you when you were small? Training you how to use magic and call to your brothers and sisters? What about assigning you the most important mission of your life, to collect your own followers and join your mother in immortality?"  
" Enough! Shut up!" Her words easily broke through, no matter how hard Saphera tried to ignore the monologue, it was in vain.

Elise's tone quieted as she looked at her again, her face was now sad, "Saphera, I did not give birth to you, that is true, but you have always been my daughter. I have always been your mother. If this is to be our last moment together, so be it, but I want to say that I have always lov-"  
" Don't you dare!" Saph pressed the knife into Elise's throat, not enough to pierce, yet still enough to feel the cold, sharp edge of the blade.

Elise looked her dead in the eyes, "I Love you, my daughter," She said softly, giving her a small smile, "Do what you feel you must, know that I am proud of you."  
Somehow, the girl pulled away, Water gathering in her eyes. " You're lying to me." Saphera's voice broke, trembling. Nocturne glaring between them both, a look of both concern and intrigue across his face to the young Summoner's sadness.

"Look into my eyes, Saphera. If you can look your me in the eyes right now and tell me I'm lying, then do it. Stab that knife into my heart and kill me. I'd rather die than live a life without the love of my own daughter."

* * *

" Hold on! " Kai called..

"mfFFFFFF!"

"What was that?!"

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Kai whipped around, the Spider had been reduced to a smoldering pile of burning flesh, the smell of which was horrific. Looking to the side, he could see Badger standing, the webs gone, his eyes fierce.

"I was trying to tell you that I was totally fine and trying to lay low to figure out what Elise's plan was, and that I didn't need rescuing," He muttered, walking past him.

"Uh… Sorry?" Kai replied.

Badger shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I know what's going on, and we need to get to Elise and Saphera before it's too late. Come on, let's move!"

Saphera lifted back up. Pressing the tip into Elise's throat with shaking hands, before her eyes looked into her 'Mother's'. Within the watery reflections, Saphera only saw herself in the dead stare Elise had matched with hers. The girl began to press the knife in, before tearing away her eyes and looking away. Soon after, the blade left Elise's skin, Saphera stepping back and looking down to the floor...ashamed.  
" Let..Let her go..Nocturne."

"Saphera you should think about this…" Nocturne murmured.  
" Let her go." Saph whimpered.

Nocturne's eyes narrowed, but he did as ordered. Looking at the Spider Queen one more time, he vanished into thin air, allowing Elise to get to her feet.

Saphera, still looking away, didn't notice her knife be picked up by a spider, nor did she see that spider crawl up Elise's leg.

"Saphera," her mother said softly, approaching her and putting her hand on her chin, "My dear little girl, you've grown so much since you left our happy home here, It's almost unbelievable that you're the same person! I'll always see you as my beloved little girl."

Tugging her chin, Elise looked down into the young woman's teary eyes.

"Now now, dear," She whispered, putting her arms around the girl, "It's alright, mother is here."

Slowly, the shorter of the two gingerly brought her arms around Elise, weakly forming an embrace.

"Oh Saphera, despite how much you've grown, you still hug me as though you can only reach my hips" She teased, prompting a slight smile.

Only a whimper escaped the girl as she nodded.

Pulling back, Elise smiled as she formed a compassionate expression, "And you know what else hasn't changed about you since you were little?" She asked, closing her eyes and smiling wide.  
" wh-what?" Saph whispered.

Suddenly, Elise whipped her around and had her leaned back, the knife pressed to her throat, those blood-red eyes gleaming and glowing.

"How unbelievably easy you are to fool!" She cackled, pressing the steel into her skin enough to draw blood.  
" Saphera!"

"B-Badger?" Saphera whimpered, weakly, her cheeks beginning to stain with tears.

"Jay?" Elise asked, rather stunned, "I didn't tell Crysalis to release you until tomorrow?"

Badger stopped not twenty feet from her, Kai right on his tail.

"Saphera!" Kai called, but was pushed back by Badger as Elise held the knife visibly. Grabbing Saph's hair with her free hand to show of the light trickle of blood flowing down her neck.  
" Come closer..I dare you." She hissed.

Badger's eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "What is it you want, Elise? What was the point of having Saphera kidnap all of those summoners?" Kai looked at Badger, shocked, he waved it off.

"What's your goal? You've let your spiders scout for you but you're always the one who handles the dirty work. I know you find it fun. What's the difference here? Why the girl? She can't file a report in the proper League format, let alone do away with a human being correctly, why send her to kill anyone?"

Elise laughed as she took a step back, "You know, if it weren't for that unbelievable personality I would've done away with you by now, but hell, I'll humor you. Saphera didn't kill anyone, merely scouted out a target here and there. Her brothers and sisters did all that work for her, and me. As to what the plan is…?"  
Leaning down into Saphera's ear, she smiled, "What say you we show them the progress of your mission, shall we?"  
The girl broke into a quiet tone, Badger and Kai able to hear her.  
" Don't make me do this. Please.. not in front of Kai.." Saphera reached up in attempt to pull the knife away.

"Come now daughter, just like I showed you!"

Suddenly, multiple spiders scurried from the sides of the room, each about the size of of a chair.

Two grabbed her back legs, Elise forcing her to put her other hands on the ground and allowing two more to hold her wrists. Grinning, she took the knife and slashed it across Saphera's hand, allowing a trail of blood to appear.

"Now my pretties, guide your sister's hand and remind her how to properly draw the spell," She purred. Saphera could only fight back tears as her hand moved for her, the spiders moving her where Elise needed her to be, Badger and Kai watching in horror as a massive pentagram began to appear on the floor.  
Finally, Saphera was forced to stand. Positioning herself onto the top point. Webs lifting her bloody hand. Before a loud, collaborative hiss sounded, all the Spiders scurrying to the middle. Strange words began to fill the air, escaping Saphera's lips in a rhythm of chant.

"Take a grand look everyone, for it will be the last thing you see! Consider yourselves lucky to be able to see this with your very own eyes! None outside of my coven have ever had the privilege to witness the magnificent arrival of God! Fall to your knees and join my children and I in our song!"  
Before they knew, VileMaw. God of all the Spider's was before them. Saph dropping to her knees shortly after, feeling a drain of both Will and Blood from her being.  
" I'm sorry.."

Elise cackled madly, her chest heaving and her shoulders quaking from her laughter.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" She ordered, Vilemaw letting out a horrendous shriek as it charged at Kai. The two darting out of the way. When suddenly, he stopped. Looking down at the two before turning around to face Saphera.

"Oh Vilemaw you brute! Focusing your attentions on a defenseless young lady! … How I admire your tactics," Elise purred. Saphera looked up, weakly looking into the many eyes of the creature.  
" You forgot something, Elise." Saphera muttered, walking over to VileMaw and running her hand lightly on his left pincer. The breast staring down at her frail frame, " VileMaw only responds to those who summon him." Saph looked around, a painful look in her eye, however, one that didn't care.

"Oh god! I didn't even think of that?! No! NO!" Elise shrieked, holding her hands to her face and screaming in absolute horror as Vilemaw moved towards her. The spider stopped again, however, and just glared at her, its head began to shake as it opened its jaws.

Elise shook her hands again, then resumed her pose and allowed her shriek to turn into a laugh again.

"You truly are easy to fool, Saphera," She cackled, before pointing back at the barely crouching girl, "Enough of this, Vilemaw, kill her."

Saphera took a step back. "He's not going to attack me. He wont. Badger...Kai! Run..Quick!" Saph yelled out. not wanting them to get hurt as the God turned back for her, it's speed much more rapid this time.

"Oh… Oh Saphera!" Elise laughed, wiping a tear from her eye, "Lying is MY thing" Elise giggled to herself, watching the redhead quiver in fear as VileMaw lifted a leg to attack Saphera.

"Saphera!"

Suddenly, Badger was beside her, grabbing her out of Vilemaw's leg and dodging to the right. As he moved, he sent a flow of green magic into her body, allowing the knife wounds to close and scar over.

"Take your boyfriend and get the hell out of here!" He ordered, looking her directly in the eyes.

" But..Bagder! I need to do this..it's my battle, not yours." Saphera sat up, looking into his eyes franticly.

"No buts I-"

"Summoner Badger look out!"

Badger's eyes flashed wide as he suddenly launched Saphera away from him, tossing her across the floor… Just in time for Vilemaw's massive jaws to close around his entire body.  
" Jay!" Saphera screamed. Looking onto VileMaw with a pale, terrified face. "..Jay.." She got up, shaking.

"No! Vilemaw! He was not for eating!" Elise snarled, stomping her foot, "I was going to do that myself!"  
A strange bang was heard and Saphera was suddenly before Elise, the knife in her hand.  
" Well guess what -" Saphera plunged the blade above Elise's left breast and pushing it in harshly. Letting the metal rip her from the inside out. " - You're starving tonight" Saph pulled the blade back out to allow thick blood to drain from Elise's chest. Elise went wide eyed as she saw the crimson trail pool over her pale skin, blood seeped from her lips as she fell to her knees.

"Sa-... Sapher… Sapherglah…" Elise sputtered, clutching at her daughter's robe and pulling herself to look her in the eye. Saph mearly pulled her robe away from the Witch's grip, not bothering to look as she walked towards the Spider with fuming anger in her eye.

"Saphera! Behind you!"

Turning just in time, she dodged the massive mandibles of an enormous black and red spider, its fangs chittered with venom as all eight of its eyes locked on her.

"You shouldn't have aimed for my heart…" It rasped viciously, "I don't HAVE one." Saph scurred backwards away from the creature, breathing heavily as she quickly tried to think of another idea.  
" Just fucking die!" Saph screamed, VileMaw behind her and Elise before her.

"You first!" Elise hissed, lunging at Saphera one last time.

Time seemed to slow as Elise leapt at her, those horrific jaws moving to sink their fangs into her, those disgusting legs writhing to catch her in their grasp.

Suddenly, Saphera paused, she had seen this before. This exact spot where she was standing, the atmosphere, the two monsters before her, it was where she had been all those years ago.

Acting instinctively, she reached down and ripped a bone from a skeleton long-since forgotten and shoved it forward, letting out a vicious cry as she drove the object into the spider's thorax.

"I've seen one mother die, Elise" Saph hissed, hoisting the Spider Queen above her with almost-inhuman strength, "I can do it again."

With that, she flipped around and impaled the arachnid to the wall, Elise's horrified screams and shrieks echoing through the caverns, tunnels, and even the Shadow Isles themselves.

Then the silence came, the glow left the spider's eyes as her eight legs dropped to the floor, her body convulsed, then morphed back into the woman Saph had known.

Elise, beaten, bloody, impaled and defeated, couldn't even take another breath as her eyes closed for one last time, her body going utterly limp as the last of the air escaped her lips.

Exhausted, bruised, battered and victorious, Saphera finally allowed herself to fall over, barely even recognizing the fading sounds of Vilemaw's roars of pain and Kai's victory cheers.

* * *

Saphera opened her eyes. Kai looking down over her with a bright, kind smile.  
" Finally, you've been asleep for days!" He exclaimed, before Saph then saw Badger's face come into view over her own too.  
" huh?" She asked, Badger and Kai laughing at her confused look. " Wha?" She groaned, wiping her eye and noticing an IV attached to her vein. In the ward again? "I'm at the ward?" Her croaky voice asked, the light bright, unable to make out her surroundings.  
"Kai carried you all the way here, he hasn't left your side since you defeated Elise," Badger mused, giving her special friend a nod of approval and smiling at his blush.

"Truly a magnificent victory, I wish I had been able to see it myself, all I got to see was the remains,"

" Wait...I thought Vilemaw killed you? Am I dead?" Saph asked, chuckling though serious. Reaching out to place her hand on Badger's shoulder, her other hand being held by Kai's. " What happened?"  
"Saph it was awesome! After you killed Elise Vilemaw started freaking out and smoke came from his mouth! Suddenly he starts roaring and Summoner Badger is in his mouth, punching his teeth with fists made of shadows! It was so badass and cool and he kept saying things like "I am the eternal nightmare!" and "Leave Saphera alone! She's the only one I can stand!" and "I will protect her!"! Vilemaw made himself disappear and-"

"I was alright, is what he's trying to say," Badger finished for him, smiling, "I know a few tricks," he said, his eyes gaining a slight gleam of red for a split second.

Saphera smiled up at both of them. Letting her hand fall from Badger's shoulder. " Thankyou to you Both, " Saph said, more directly to Badger, then over to Kai. " However, I think you should get some rest too Kai..I really do appreciate you looking after me, but go look after yourself for a bit too." The girl softly nodded, squeezing his hand for a moment.

He nodded too, "Sure thing, Saphera! Come by and see me when you're feeling better, we can get coffee or something!"

With that, he left the room, Badger watching him go, and then letting out a stretch.

"Well, not that I don't care, but I've been tied up and touched in places I'd rather not discuss by that woman for days. I think I'm going to go home now, no doubt Fiora is going to try to run me through with her sword for being gone," Badger laughed, then turned back to Saphera, "Are you alright here?" he asked, softly.  
" I think I will be, no doubt I'll have another visitor later tonight as well. Most likely Kai or something. Though, I'm sure you're already aware, but..you saved my life, thankyou."

He smiled again before turning to go, briskly walking out of the ward and through the wide, swinging doors.

As the entrance swung to a stop, however, a chill filled the air, and a presence made itself known to her.

"I assume one of those thank yous was for me?" Nocturne asked, his eyes glancing at Saphera as a smile appeared in the void where his mouth would be.  
" It was," Saph rolled her head over to face him. " Don't worry, I couldn't forget about you." The woman giggled, smiling up at the Night.

"What are you odling about?" He growled.  
" _I am the eternal nightmare, I will protect her! _Because that was totally Badger." Saphera giggled once more.

He crossed his arms and looked away, "Nonsense," He muttered, "I merely gave him some of my power to escape Vilemaw, nothing more.."  
"Sure," She nodded, "I believe you," The Summoner replied, with clear sarcasm. A tease in her voice as her eyes glanced over. " Am I pushing my Luck, Nocturne?" Saph then asked in the same tone.

He gave her a cheeky smile as he began to dissipate, "I'll see you in your dreams, Saphera," He mused.  
" What was that about Sexual Favours?" Her voice broke into a laugh as she watched him fade into the air.  
Leaning down, the shadow pressed his forehead to hers, "My dear Saphera," He whispered, his ethereal lips suddenly rubbing hers for a second…

"Now you're pushing your luck," He added with a wink.

With that, Nocturne disappeared, leaving Saphera alone in the ward. With nothing but burning cheeks to warm her.

* * *

LE NOT FROM LE AUTHOR  
Hi everyone, I'm Saphera Lacroix. I hope you guys are liking this story, it's my first one! I've gotten a few reviews hinting that me and my boyfriend, HoneyBadgerDC, are the same person. This was noticed due to similar writings or recognizable traits of his work. This is because he helps me through editing (and adding additional pieces) in a google document with me online. If you don't believe we're different people, you can come play with us XD Let me know if you want another Chapter! This is sorta the final one :3


End file.
